Code Brijes
by Moon-9215
Summary: Hace miles de años, una gran alianza con seres mágicos se vio rota, y ahora depende de seis chicos corregir eso, para rescatar al mundo de la oscuridad, es hora de descurbrir la Forma Guerrera Oddrich Jerlita otras parejas se pensarán durante el fic
1. Prólogo: Historia Ancestral

Disclaimers: Ni Code Lyoko ni Brijes me pertenecen, uno pertenece a Moonscoop y el otro a Santo Domingo Animación, solo uso los personajes del primero y los terminos del segundo para este fic, que es de un fan para los fans sin ninguna paga.

Code: Brijes

Prólogo: Historia Ancestral

En una selva del corazón de México, se encontraba una aldea poblada por personas vestidas como en la mesoamérica prehispanica. Lo curioso de este pueblo era que las personas no eran los únicos pobladores, sino que en esa aldea también vivían varios animales, no sólo los típicos de una aldea prehispanica, sino que también elefantes, tigres, leones… animales que se suponía no habían sido introducidos al continente sino hasta después de la conquista. Incluso se veían animales que nisiquiera debían existir, como grifos, dragónes, aunque lo curioso era que todos estos animales, reales y mitológicos, eran más pequeños que los ejemplares normales, mientras que otros, como arañas, grillos y mariposas, eran de hecho más grandes de lo que deberían ser. La razón era que no eran animales normales…

_En el Inicio de los Tiempos, las personas convivían en armonía con seres mágicos llamados Brijes. _

En un sembrío, un hombre, que tenía varios tatuajes tribales en el cuerpo, trabajaba la tierra, ayudado por un topo, más grande de lo normal, que tenía varias marcas en el cuerpo y cavaba con gran habilidad, como si más bien manipulara la tierra. Tanto las marcas del topo como las del hombre brillaron.

Paralelamente, una mujer, también con un tatuaje tribal en el cuello, trabajaba en el hilar ayudada por una enorme araña, que tenía una marca de luna menguante en la frente y abastecía a la humana de hilo. La marca de la araña y el tatuaje de la mujer brillaron al unisono.

Por otro lado, una mujer, con un anillo pintado en su antebrazo, cocinaba ayudada por un dragón de komodo, quien tenía una marca en forma de estrella en el ojo derecho y encendió la leña echando una bocanada de fuego de la boca. Tanto el anillo de la mujer como la marca del dragón brillaron al mismo tiempo.

_En una relación benéfica para ambos, los brijes protegían de su humano, quien a su vez cuidaba de su brije. Esta unión entre especies era conocida como la Alianza. _

Una niña maya corría al lado de su brije, un perro con alas de pelo color vino tinto y cola esponjada. Al oscurecer, niña y brije se encontraban uno frente al otro, entre ellos a un lado estaba un chamán, quien realizaba un ritual, mientras los tatuajes en su cuerpo brillaban. En un momento, los tatuajes de la niña y del brije brillaron, y se fusionaron en una criatura obviamente femenina, vestida con atuendos mayas, que parecía una versión híbrida entre la niña, convertida en mujer, y el perro, pero sin las alas.

En otro lugar, un enorme oso, u hombre-oso, combatía con una pequeña criatura parecida a un reptil, tomándola por el cuello. El hombre-oso rugió con fuerza.

_Cuando los humanos llegaban a los trece años de edad, era costumbre que algún sabio les instruyera en el arte de la Sincronía: fusionando humano con brije, para alcanzar el estado conocido como Forma Guerrera. La Forma Guerrera multiplicaba las cualidades del humano, y aumentaba el poder mágico del brije en un solo ser._

Una Forma Guerrera, combinación de hombre y halcón, ataviado con ropas egipcias, usando una especie de telequinesia, movía enormes bloques de piedra, contruyendo lo que resultaron ser las Pirámides de Egipto.

Paralelamente otra, fusión entre humano y gato, y vistiendo un atuendo chino, usaba sus garras para convertir enormes rocas en bloques, y con su habilidad "telequinética", las apiló formando la Gran Muralla.

Una tercera, que era un cruce entre hombre y reptil, y que vestía atuendos mesoamericanos, usando un gran uso de poder, formó nada más ni nada menos que Tenochtitlán, antes de convertirse en una enorme serpiente voladora e irse por los cielos.

La enorme serpiente voló hasta el Paternón Griego, para tomar su forma "humana" y ser recibido por el hombre-oso, el hombre-gato, el hombre-halcón y otras dos formas Guerreras, una combinación de hombre con pez, vestida con una toga griega y portando un tridente, y la otra fusión entre mujer y lechuza, vestida con una armadura romana.

_Las Formas Guerreras protegían al mundo de la Oscuridad, y gracias a éstas fue posible la constucción de monumentales obras en todo el planeta. Las más podersas Formas Guerreras de antiguas civilizaciones, seres hoy relacionados con dioses y personajes mitológicos formaron el Consejo Brije, encargado de mantener la Alianza._

En la época medieval, una niña, una aprendiz de boticaria, jugaba con su brije paloma, siendo las dos muy felices, pero con el tiempo, la niña se fue centrando más en su oficio, olvidándose más y más de jugar con su brije paloma, hasta que finalmente se olvidó de ella. La brije, dolida porque su compañera le diera la espalda, se fue de ahí, viendo con dolor a otros brijes jugando felices con sus humanos.

-_"Pobres tontos, al final sus humanos también los olvidarán"-_pensaba la paloma con tristeza y amargura.

Finalmente, la brije se adentro en un bosque oscuro, donde las sombras la envolvieron, consumiendo su alma. Cuando la Oscuridad había terminado de consumir su corazón, la paloma ahora era un búho, y ya no había rastro de su tierna mirada, siendo reemplazada por una mirada fría y colmada de maldad pura, una maldad que llegaba a helar la sangre.

_Por miles de años, todo funcionó perfectamente, hasta que los humanos dejaron de creer en la magia y en los sueños, lo que ocasiono que también dejaran de creer en sus brijes. Y así, los brijes olvidados por sus propios humanos quedaron atrapados en una dimensión paralela. La Oscuridad vio esto, y de inmediato ofreció alivio a estos brijes, acogiéndolos y transformándolos en Los Oscuros._

_A partir de ese momento, comenzó una lucha en todo el planeta. Los Oscuros y sus seguidores pelearon contra los humanos que aún creían en sus brijes, con la intención de obtener el Secreto de la Sincronía._

En un campo de batalla, varios brijes con apariencia maligna peleaban contra parejas de humanos y brijes, lamentablemente eran los brijes malignos quienes estaban ganando. En un movimiento desperado, varias parejas se sincronizaron en su Forma Guerrera, pero aun así los Oscuros tenían la ventaja. Desde la almena de un castillo, una Forma Guerrera, cruce entre humano y unicornio, veía con tristeza como las Fuerzas de la Luz iban perdiendo.

_A pesar de todos los esfuerzos del Consejo Brije, y sus ejercitos, poco a poco la batalla se fue perdiendo, ya que cada vez menos humanos creían en la magia y en los sueños._

_México, 1519, La Conquista_

Varios conquistadores españoles, ayudados por brijes oscuros, intentaban someter a cuatro Formas Guerreras, todas pertenecientes al pueblo mexica, una cruce de hombre y alce, otra combinación de humano y jaguar, la tercera fusión entre hombre y mono, y la última de hombre y águila. Los cuatro entes mágicos pelearon con valor y esmero, pero cuando el humo se fue disolviendo, vieron que estaban rodeados, y por tanto perdidos.

_Continente por continente, todos fueron cayendo… América fue el último._

En una de las casas de piedra de los mexicas, tomadas por los españoles, un hombre español daba la bienvenida a un hombre blanco de barba castaña, ataviado con una armadura, y a una mujer obviamente indigena, vestida con ropajes blancos. El hombre llevaba al hombro a un cuervo de plumaje rojo y morado, y mirada maligna; la mujer iba con la buho blanca con lineas azules, sólo que su mirada ahora era fría y dura. Los humanos eran Hernán Cortés y la Malinche, y los brijes se llamaban Garras y Medea, los dos más fieles siervos de la Oscuridad, y de hecho los primeros en unirsele.

Frente a ellos, tres hombres indigenas eran torturados siendo quemados de los pies. Uno de ellos, ataviado con capa y corona: era el emperador Cuauhtemoc, el último emperador azteca. Ambos, hombre y mujer, vieron con deleite como sus prisioneros sufrían.

-Emperador Cuauhtemoc, si quereis que el tormento termine confesad, decidme el secreto de la Sincronía Brije-dijo el conquistador imperioso.

-No es tan dificil, su majestad, sólo digalo, y verá como el dolor terminará-secundó la traidora.

-Ya diles ese secreto que quieren para que este dolor termine-le rogó al emperador uno de sus hombres a su lado.

-Tetepanquetzál, ¿acaso estoy en un placentero baño?-preguntó irónico el emperador-lo único que importa en este momento, es que ese gran secreto está a salvo al fin-agregó, esbozando una sonrisa de prepotencia, mientras cerraba los ojos.

Mientras el emperador sufría su trágico destino, el Consejo Brije se reunió en una jungla cerca del palacio, y haciendo cada uno acoplo de su fuerza mágica, elevaron una gran roca al espacio, cual meteorito se tratara, y se elevaron con ella, volviendose haces de luz y dándole forma de disco, rodeado de otros seis haces de luz. Cada miembro tomó un haz de luz, y junto con el gran disco los separaron por todo el mundo.

_Finalmente, el Consejo Brije tomó la dificil decisión de ocultar el Secreto de la Sincronía dentro de un códice: el Códice Brije. Este códice se ocultó dividido en varias partes, en la espera del cumplimiento de la Profecía, que anuncía la llegada de Los Elegidos, destinados a vencer a la Oscuridad y restaurar la Alianza._

Continuará...

Con esto abro mi nuevo fanfic, ojalá les guste, dején reviews con sugerencias, quejas, criticas (mientras sean constructivas), opiniones, recuerden que todo es más que bien recibido. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	2. Un gran descubrimiento en el museo

Disclaimers: Ni Code Lyoko ni Brijes me pertenecen, uno pertenece a Moonscoop y el otro a Santo Domingo Animación, solo uso los personajes del primero y los terminos del segundo para este fic, que es de un fan para los fans sin ninguna paga.

Code: Brijes

Capítulo 1: Un gran descubrimiento en el museo

En el Museo de Historia Natural de la ciudad de París, los grupos de sexto, séptimo, octavo y noveno grado del Colegio Kadic entraban a su excursión anual. Los alumnos bajaron corriendo, emocionados por la excursión, pues había una exposición del antiguo Tenochtitlán.

Los últimos en bajarse eran un chico rubio de ojos azules, con lentes, que vestía un jersey de cuello alto color granate, pantalón gris y mocasines; una niña de pelo rosa y ojos verdes, vestía vestido rosa grisaceo, con botones rosa, pantalones de pescador rosas, y botas también rosas; un chico rubio con un mechón morado, y ojos morados, vestía una sudadera morada sobre una playera rosa, y sobre la sudadera una camisa de manga corta morada, pantalones piratas de mezclilla, y tenis playeros rojos; y finalmente bajó un chico de pelo castaño, con un mechón tapándole un ojo, usaba una playera sin mangas verde oscuro, una chamarra militar color verde, con las mangas ligeramente levantadas, jeans desteñidos, tenis verdes con detalles rojos, y una gorra de mismo diseño que la chamarra tapándole la mirada. Se les unieron dos chicos asiáticos, la mayor lucierndo una blusa negra de manga larga, con los hombros y cuello descubiertos, sobre una blusa de tirantes azul, pantalones de tubo negros con detalles lila, y botas café oscuro; el menor, por obviamente un par de años, llevaba una playera de manga corta color azul sobre una d manga larga color celeste, pantalones piratas color verdes, y tenis naranjas con blanco. Ya reunidos todos, los seis entraron al museo, aunque el menor de todos se mostraba algo incómodo de estar en ese lugar.

-Ya saben lo que me pasa cuando vengo al museo… que siento… que me voy a enfermar-dijo el pelinegro todo dramático, jalándose el cuello de la playera.

-Hiroki, no puede ser tan malo, además la información es poder-contestó la niña pelirrosa.

-Claro, Aelita, mucha información nos pueden dar estas piedras tan comunicativas, como no, no inventes-dijo el pelinegro con sarcasmo, imitando la pose de un medio relieve, causandole risas a la niña. No obstante, el rubio con mechón morado se mostró preocupado, viendo a su amigo.

-¿Pero les digo algo? me da pena Ulrich, es su cumpleaños y tiene que pasarlo en un museo-dijo el rubio triste.

-Amigos, vengan-fue todo lo que dijo Ulrich, en voz baja, haciéndoles un ademán con la mano. Cuando estuvieron lo bastante lejos del grupo, Ulrich se quitó la gorra y sonrió a sus amigos-éste puede ser el mejor día de nuestras vidas-declaró feliz, lanzando su gorra al aire, cayendo ésta limpiamente sobre una cabeza olmeca. Sus amigos lo vieron sorprendidos.

-Andale, ya se le patinó-declaró el rubio de lentes, preocupado.

-No, lo digo enserio, Jeremie, este museo está lleno de montón objetos antiguos, tal vez incluso encontremos artefactos raros ocultos aquí por ordenes del gobierno, como en las películas-declaró el alemán con una sonrisa cómplice-si exploramos, tal vez podamos descubrir sus secretos-agregó emocionado.

-¿Y tú crees que los encontrarémos así de fácil?-preguntó la mayor con escepticismo.

-Pues claro, sólo hay que buscar-dijo el castaño, animando a sus amigos. Todos gritaron emocionados ante la idea.

-Hoy es tu día, cumpleañero-dijo Aelita feliz.

-Diversión en el museo-secundó Odd.

Juntos, el grupo de amigos se dedicó a explorar el museo, viendo todos los artefactos de la exposición de Tenochtitlán. Odd contempló emocionado un penacho de emperador maya; Aelita, como una broma, le dio un beso a una cabeza de serpiente gigante, mientras Ulrich y Jeremie contemplaron sorprendidos un grupo de Atlántes de Tula; Todos se maravillaron con el hermoso pilar con grabados por el que pasaron al dirigirse a la otra sala; Hiroki, como una broma, hizo como que iba a robar uno de los jarrones, recibiendo una mirada severa del guardia ahí presente, Jeremie se puso cómodo entre dos maniquíes que representaban a dos mayas haciendo fuego, Yumi miró maravillada las puntas de flecha de sílex, para luego hacer como que sostenía un arco y disparaba una flecha hacia Odd, quien siguiendo el juego empezó a hacer como si lo hubiera abatido una flecha, sacándole risas a sus amigos; Ulrich, como una broma al guardia del museo, le puso enfrente un billete de 50 euros, atado a un cable, que el ingenuo guardia intentó tomar repetidas veces, que a cada vez que lo intentaba Ulrich jalaba del cable, antes de que el castaño lo tomara y se lo metiera en el bolsillo. El guardia, apenado, hizo como que nada había pasado, mientras los chicos pasaban junto a él, Ulrich al frente y en la retaguardia Aelita, quien antes de seguir a sus amigos le hizo una seña de "lo vigilo" al guardia. Aprovechando que la señorita Hertz le había hablado al guardia, los chicos se metieron en un cuarto cuya puerta tenía un carte de "no pase".

Ya dentro, Jeremie encendió la luz, mostrándoles a los chicos que el cuarto misterioso era de hecho el almacén del museo, donde guardaban las cosas cuando no se ponían en exibición. Los chicos quedaron sorprendidos por la enormidad del lugar, antes de ponerse a caminar, maravillandose de nuevo por la cantidad de objetos que había en el almacén.

-Se los dije, aquí es donde guardan los objetos de leyenda que no toda la gente puede ver-dijo Ulrich, orgulloso de haber tenido razón.

Los chicos siguieron adentrándose en el enorme almacén, maravillados de ver jarrones, estatuas, cuadros, globos terraqueos, todo lo guardado allí. Hiroki inclusó soltó una exclamación de asombro. De un momento a otro, Jeremie se acercó a Ulrich, hasta estar junto a él.

-Oye, Ulrich, te tengo un mensaje-dijo de pronto el francés, llamando la atención de su amigo.

-¿Qué, de tu celular?-preguntó el alemán extrañado.

-No de watcho, el relój de los numeritos: dice que faltan segundos pare el mediodía, así que, de acuerdo con la hora exacta de tu nacimiento… FELICIDADES-dijo el rubio emocionado, antes de abrazar a su amigo, siendo imitado por los demás.

-Enserio, Ulrich, eres la única persona que conozco que nació exactamente al medio día-declaró Aelita emocionada.

Ninguno sospechaba que, justo mientras hablaban, planetas y estrellas lejanas se alineaban, dando inició a lo que sería el viaje de sus vidas. Mientras, ellos ya tomaron a Ulrich en brazos, y jugaban a lanzarlo arriba y abajo, cuando el techo empezó a descabrajarse, llamando la atención de los chicos y haciéndolos tirar a Ulrich al piso por la sorpresa.

De pronto, frente a ellos, un sol azteca empezó a brillar con intensidad, con una luz que se podía comparar con la del sol.

-El cosmos se ha alineado, la Activación ha comenzado-dijo una voz que parecía salir de la piedra. En ese momento, todo el almacén empezó a temblar.

-¡Está temblando!-dijo Hiroki espantado, mientras todo el lugar temblaba más fuerte.

-¡Cuidado!-gritó Ulrich, arrastrando a sus amigos al suelo, cuando la piedra solar se soltó de la pared, flotando frente a ellos.

-No quisimos asustarlos, la Activación fue repentina-se disculpo la voz, que en efecto salía de la piedra solar. El Sol Azteca brillaba con intensidad, y palpitaba como un corazón.

-Esa piedra está hablando-dijo Yumi impactada.

-Permiso, por favor, mucho gusto, pero creo que la maestra nos está llamando-dijo Jeremie, poniéndose de pie e invitando a sus amigos a irse con él.

-Hay una historia que deben escuchar, de ello depende el futuro de todos-dijo la voz apremiante, mientras una especie de luz verde apareció frente a los chicos, deteniendo su fuga.

Un fuerte látido surgió de la piedra, una ola de luz amarilla barrió el lugar, deteniendose frente a los chicos y empezando a tomar forma. Junto a ella se formaron cuerpos de humo verde, morado, rojo, blanco y azul, y por un breve instante, se convirtieron en seis seres que parecían un hombre-reptil, un hombre-pez, un hombre-oso, un hombre-halcón, un hombre-gato y una mujer-lechuza, aunque sus piernas casi de golpe se transformaron en vapor. Los chicos, todos asustados, intentaron corres, pero los seis entes se aparecieron frente a ellos, cortándoles el paso.

-Necesitan saber por qué están aquí, conozcan su historia, Elegidos-dijo el hombre-lagarto, con la misma voz que oyeron salir de la piedra, antes de mirar a Ulrich-tu tienes un corazón que desea reconocimiento y valor hacia el calor de la amistad-agregó.

-También hay una jóven de mente abierta, pensamientos profundos y sensibilidad más allá de las palabras-secundó el hombre-halcón, mirando a Aelita.

-Y otra que, por su parte, es noble como una princesa, más fuerte como una guerrera-terció la mujer-lechuza, mirando a Yumi.

-El cuarto es creativo, en el fondo desea proteger a quienes tiene cerca, y su única motivación es eliminar el dolor-continuó el hombre-gato, fijando su atención en Odd.

-El siguiente, a pesar de su joven edad, es de corazón fuerte, y un ímpetu imparable-agregó el hombre-oso, mirando a Hiroki.

-Y el último es sabio, siendo un gran maestro, pero al mismo tiempo un gran amigo-terminó el hombre-pez, posando su mirada en Jeremie.

-Y por estas razones, ustedes son los Elegidos-sentenció el hombre-lagarto, mientras los chicos empezaban a retroceder, asustados.

-¿Cómo saben esas cosas? y de paso, ¿quiénes son ustedes seis-preguntó Odd, algo temeroso.

-Yo soy Quetzálcoatl-dijo el hombre-serpiente, presentándose-y ellos son Ra-presentándo al hombre-halcón-Chu Jung-presentando al hombre-gato-Wachabe-presentando al hombre-oso-Atenea-presentó a la mujer-lechuza-y Poseidón-terminó, presentando al hombre-pez.

-Somos los seis espíritus que guiarán a los Elegidos-explicó Poseidón.

-Y todo lo que hemos dicho es parte de la Gran Profecía, que nos reune hoy aquí-secundó Chu Jung.

-Y esto sucede justo en el momento en que planetas y estrellas distantes se han alineado para señalar el inicio de la Última Oportunidad de la Tierra en contra de la Oscuridad, y así reestablecer la Alianza-continuó Ra.

-¿Eso es parte de la historia que quieren contarnos?-preguntó Aelita curiosa.

-Así es-respondió Atenea. Los chicos se miraron unos a otros y sonrieron.

-Está bien, los escuchamos-dijo Ulrich, mientras él y los demás se sentaban.

-En el Inicio de los Tiempos, las personas convivían en armonía con seres mágicos, llamados Brijes…-empezó a narrar Quetzálcoatl (N/a: técnicamente sólo les contarán lo que leyeron en el prólogo, asi que no lso aburriré repitiéndolo).

Mientras, en otra parte de la ciudad, en una lujosa mansión, rodeada por una cerca eléctrica con un voltaje tan fuerze que se oía un fuerte zumbido, en la oscura biblioteca que había en la morada, una mujer de unos 40 años o más leía un libro antiguo con encuadernación de cuero, cuando de los oscuros pasillos, se oyó una voz que parecía de mujer, pero muy rasposa.

-Coco… Coco… ¡COCO!-gritó la rasposa voz. De pronto, un búho blanco con rayas azules entró volando en la habitación

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó la mujer, mientras el ave se posaba en una estatua.

-Se ha activado-dijo la búho con voz rasposa. La búho voló para posarse en el hombro de la mujer, y ésta empezó a caminar. La mujer sonrió con malicia.

La mujer era Madame Coco LaBeoff, era una coleccionista de arte, y la mujer más poderosa de toda Francia. La brije, era Medea, una de los primeros agentes de los Oscuros, y compañera de LaBeoff, lo que Coco no sabía era que antes que ella, Medea tuvo cientos de compañeras, todas servidoras de la Oscuridad... todas menos una, pero todas tenían algo en común: Medea jamás se preocupó por ninguna, y por la primera que tuvo sólo guardaba un enfermizo rencor.

-Al fin, luego de una vida de estudiar las ciencias ocultas, de buscar un pacto ideal con la Oscuridad, ésta me contacta a través de mi herencia familiar, una pieza única en el mundo, Medea-le dijo la mujer a su brije búho.

-No tienes idea de cuanto-dijo la búho por lo bajo.

-Tantos años, esperando por éste gran momento-dijo, mientras ambas entraban a lo que parecía ser una boveda, cuyo único contenido era un pedestal-aquí lo tienes, Medea: el Umbra Cameo, una puerta a la Dimensión de la Oscuridad-anunció triunfal, fijándose en lo que yacía en una almohada en el pedestal: tenía el tamaño y forma de un espejo redondo pequeño, y emanaba una energía oscura.

En dicha oscuridad, se mostró la imagen de un rostro de mujer, con la piel verde, pelo morado, labios negros, el ojo derecho completamente negro y el izquierdo completamente de un rojo brillante. De pronto, la figura de la mujer cobró vida.

-_El Códice se ha activado, la Profecía podría llegar a cumplirse, tienes que ayudarnos a evitarlo_-dijo la figura, convulsionándose al decir algunas de las palabras-_y a cambio, la Oscuridad te premiará_-agregó.

-He esperado toda mi vida éste momento, tan sólo una oportunidad para arreglar éste mundo, nada más importa, haré lo que sea necesario-dijo la mujer con decisión. La figura femenina en el Umbra Cameo se convulsionó antes de seguir.

-_La Oscuridad no puede realizar la Sincronía, pero en éste momento en que la Oscuridad es más fuerte que nunca, el Cosmos se ha alineado permitiéndonos imitarla por completo_-explicó, convulsionándose mientras hablaba.

-¿Y yo qué tengo que hacer?-preguntó Coco con genuino pero cauteloso interés.

-_Debes entregarte total y completamente a la Oscuridad, incluyendo tus sueños e imaginación, a cambio del poder para realiza la Transformación en ti misma y en otros_-dijo el Espectro. Madame LaBeoff consideró la idea

-El precio es alto, ¿qué pasará con mis ambiciones? Si pierdo la voluntad para… llevarlas a cabo-preguntó la mujer con cautela.

-_La Oscuridad te inspirará, liberará tu mente_-fue la respuesta del Umbra Cameo.

-Y el poder, Coco, también considera todo ese poder, así tendremos nuestra oportunidad de adelantarnos al Códice-agregó Medea. Coco sonrió con malicia a su compañera.

-Siempre tan sabia, Medea, como la búho que eres-dijo la mujer, impresionada, antes de mirar al Umbra Cameo con decisión-bien, que la Oscuridad tome de mí lo que quiera-dijo decidida.

Esa era la respuesta que esperaba oír. De golpe, el Umbra Cameo se abrió, como un espejo portátil, sólo que el "reflejo" era completamente negro, más que una noche sin luna, mientras una densa bruma aparecía de repente en el cuarto. Un humo negro surgió del Umbra Cameo, tomó la forma de una garra, y se adentró en el pecho de Coco, mientras Medea levantaba el vuelo. La coleccionista de arte empezó a sentir un severo dolor en el pecho, incluso estaba segura de que en cualquier momento sufriría un ataque al corazón, mientras la Oscuridad se alimentaba de la ya de por sí podrida alma de Coco, causándole a su vez un gran dolor. Poco a poco, la mujer empezó a olvidarlo todo: su niñez, su juventud, el rostro de su padre, la voz de su madre, el rostro de su amada abuela, la única persona que se esforzó en verla como una buena persona… todo se fue esfumando, conforme la Oscuridad se alimentaba de todos esos sueños, recuerdos e imaginación. Todo, su familia, los pocos amigos que hizo, Coco sacrificó todo eso por poder.

Cuando la Oscuridad terminó de acumular todo lo que planeaba absorber del alma de LaBeoff, la garra de humo salió del cuerpo de la millonaria, llevando entre sus garras una esfera de luz blanca, manifestación física de todo lo que Coco sacrificó a la Oscuridad, y el Umbra Cameo absorbió todo eso. Madame LaBeoff, algo aturdida, se tambaleó unos pasos atrás, mientras una luz fantasmal que rodeaba su cuerpo se apagaba lentamente, y finalmente cayó al piso, soltando el Umbra Cameo, el cual rodó un par de centímetros alejado de la mujer, y cayó con la cara del Espectro arriba. Medea se posó en el cojín en el pedestal, y miró a su humana.

-Y bien, Coco, ¿cómo te sientes?-preguntó la búho con una siniestra curiosidad.

-Medea… -empezó a decir LaBeoff, poniéndose de pie, mientras rayos de electricidad emanaban de su cuerpo-me siento… me siento… ¡PODEROSA!-gritó Coco, con una demencial emoción, mientras la electricidad que manaba de su cuerpo se volvía aún más fuerte, y rió con una sádica alegría… una risa que a cualquiera que la escuchara se le helaría la sangre del cuerpo, por la maldad que emanaba…

Continuará…

Ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo, ahora empieza el viaje de nuestros héroes, en el siguiente conoceremos a los que serán los malos, es decir a quienes la mala reclutará como sus seguidores. Perdonen si les parece muy corto, ojalá aún les guste. Dején criticas, sugerencias, lo que sea es bienvenido.

NinaYuriko: si he de ser sincero, este fic esta basado en una película que salió aquí en México en 2010, titulada, precisamente, "Brijes", y sobre lo de tener un Brije, según deja en claro la historia todos lo tenemos, sólo es cosa de descubrirlo.

superherolena02: Me alegra que te guste, ojalá sigas este como seguiste Llamado de la Jungla

ikaros-san: pediste conti, y te doy conti, ojalá te guste

Morcergo: como pediste, el nuevo capi

Jesy-neko: jeje hablando de ironías de la vida, y sobre lo de usar a Hunter, claro, me alegra que t gustara el personaje.


	3. Los Buenos, los Malos y los Chinos

Disclaimers: Ni Code Lyoko ni Brijes me pertenecen, uno pertenece a Moonscoop y el otro a Santo Domingo Animación, solo uso los personajes del primero y los terminos del segundo para este fic, que es de un fan para los fans sin ninguna paga.

Code: Brijes

Capítulo 2: Los Buenos, los Malos y los Chinos

De vuelta en el museo, los chicos terminaban de oír la historia de Quetzálcoatl, todos con los ojos como platos, más al oír que, de hecho, la conquista de México fue principalmente para obtener el Secreto de la Sincronía.

-…Destinados a vencer la Oscuridad, y restaurar la Alianza-terminó de narrar la Forma Guerrera Serpiente-y por eso necesitamos su ayuda-agregó, viendo a cada uno de los chicos. Yumi meditó las palabras de Queztálcoatl.

-¿Y que pasaría si ninguno de nosostros acepta?-preguntó con cuidado.

-Es su decisión, pero en ese caso todo terminaría, la Oscuridad aumentará hasta que detenerla sea imposible-explicó Ra, y mientras hablaba, la esfera en su tocado empezó a levitar en su mano, antes de teñirse toda completamente de negro, antes de que el ente-halcón cerrara su mano con fuerza alrededor suyo.

-Entonces la Tierra y toda vida sobre ella, serían absorbidas por las Tinieblas para siempre-agregó Chu Jung, bajando la mirada. Los chicos bajaron las miradas, abatidos.

-Sería el Fin del Mundo-dijo Odd con pesar. Ulrich lo miró y frunció el ceño.

-No podemos dejar que eso pase-dijo decidido, antes de mirar a Aelita cuando esta puso su mano en su hombro.

-Pero nosotros no tenemos brijes-le recordó la pelirrosa, algo triste. Quetzálcoatl miró a los chicos.

-Ellos están muy cerca, en el Mundo Espíritual, podemos mostrárselos si ustedes son capaces de soñar y creer-explicó, los chicos mostraron caras de gran alegría.

-Soñar-dijo Odd, con una gran sonrisa. Sus amigos decían que era un gran soñador.

-Creer-secundó Jeremie, con una sonrisa tímida. Luego de esto, creer no sería nada dificil.

-¡Yes!-dijo Hiroki emocionado.

-¡Conoce a tu brije, líder sin temor!-le dijo Quetzálcoatl a Ulrich, mientras un rayo rojo surgía del Códice, dando de lleno a una parte del suelo, levantando una pequeña nube de humo rojo, que finalmente se transformó en un pequeño lobo de pelaje rojo con algunas manchas rojas y ojos blancos. El lobo hizo una reverencia.

-Lupin, para servirte-dijo el lobo formalmente, antes de ofrecerle la pata a Ulrich, quien la estrechó con una sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Ulrich-contestó el alemán.

-He aquí tu brije, pequeña-dijo Ra, mientras un rayo blanco salía del Códice, convirtiéndose en una nube de humo blanco, y finalmente en una pequeña oveja de pelaje blanco, ojos negros con brillo, patas y carita color crema, y cuerños enrollados.

-Hola, me llamo Ari-dijo la pequeña oveja con timidez, restregando su carita contra la pierna de Aelita, quien se agachó para abrazarla.

-Hola, yo soy Aelita-dijo la niña.

-Para ti, joven guerrera-dijo Atenea, mientras un rayo negro surgía del Códice, formando una nube de humo negra, que se convirtió en un pequeño pero elegante cisne de plumaje negro, con ojos color miel sobre fondo blanco, y pico naranja.

-Hola, mucho gusto, soy Vidia-dijo la cisne, volando cerca de Yumi, quien sonrió.

-Yo me llamo Yumi, es un gusto, Vidia-dijo la pelinegra.

-Tu turno de conocer a tu brije-le dijo Chu Jung a Odd, mientras un rayo morado salía de la piedra, volviéndose una nube de humo morado, transformándose en un gato de pelaje morado, rayas amarillas en patas y la punta de la cola, y ojos negros con brillo.

-Hola mucho gusto espero que nos llevemos bien me llamo Luna-dijo el gato, o mejor dicho gata, a toda velocidad, movida por la alegría.

-Hola, yo soy Odd-dijo Odd con una sonrisa, alzando la mano para que Luna le diera los cinco, a lo que la gata respondió saltando para responder el saludo, pero por un error de mano Odd terminó pegándole en la cara, cosa que asustó al chico-perdón, no fue a proposito, ¿Estás bien?-preguntó el rubio, preocupado por la gata.

-Estoy bien, casi ni me dolió-dijo la felina mareada, con los ojos como garabato.

-Te toca a ti, joven pensador-le dijo Wachabe a Jeremie, mientras un rayo azul salía del monolito, convirtiéndose en una nube de humo azul, de la cual surgió un mono de pelaje azul, con anillos morados en el brazo, cerca del codo, un pendiente de hierro en la oreja derecha, y ojos como puntos negros con brillo. El mono escaló hasta el hombro de Jeremie y le ofreció la mano.

-Saru para servirte, compadre-dijo el simio, mostrando sus dientes en una sonrisa. El rubio le estrechó la mano, respondiendo la sonrisa.

-Yo soy Jeremie-dijo el francés feliz.

-Y éste es…-empezó Poseidón, mientras un rayo naranja daba con el piso, levantando algo de humo naranja del suelo, que se convirtió en un pequeño toro de piel naranja, de cuernos pequeños, ojos color azul sobre fondo blanco, y anillos color amarillo en las patas, sobre las pezuñas. El rostro de Hiroki brilló con emoción.

-¿Bull?-preguntó emocionado.

-Hiroki, _brother_, ¿qué onda? tanto tiempo sin vernos-contestó el torito emocionado, antes de lanzarse a los brazos del menor, quien lo abrazó feliz. Los demás chicos los miraron extrañados.

-¿Esos dos se conocen?-preguntó Aelita extrañada, a lo que Odd sólo se encogió de hombros. Fue cuando Yumi reaccionó.

-Espera, Hiroki, ¿Bull dijiste? ¿Bull como tu amigo imaginario?-preguntó extrañada. Hiroki asintió.

-Claro, Bull solía ser mi amigo cuando tenia 5 años, el me enseño a ser valiente, además de uno que otro chiste-explicó el pelinegro, poniendo una mano en la cabeza de su brije.

-Ok, ¿pero cómo?-preguntó Ulrich curioso.

-Él es un soñador natural-fue la única respuesta que dio Quetzálcoatl. Mientras, Hiroki estaba ensimismado en su reunión con Bull.

-¿Listo? 1, 2, 3-dijo el japonés, antes de que él y el toro chocaran pechos, como un saludo secreto.

-Muy bien, ya estamos listos, sólo díganos que tenemos que hacer-dijo Ulrich decidido, mientras sus amigos también ponían actitud seria.

-Deben encontrar las seis piezas del Códice que hacen falta para reestablecer la Alianza, es la única oportunidad que tenemos para vencer a las Fuerzas del Mal-explicó Quetzálcoatl, poniendo sus brazos como en cruz, con los puños cerrados.

-¿Pero por dónde tenemos que empezar a buscar las piezas?-preguntó Aelita, mientras acariciaba la lana de Ari.

-Deben empezar la busqueda en el pasado, en el reino central de un emperador recién coronado apenzas capaz de levantar su cetro y cuyo imperio muere-explicó Chu Jung, acompañando su explicación con gestos de manos.

-¿Ustedes pueden decirnos a dónde debemos ir?-preguntó Yumi.

-No, lo siento, pero esa información se las proporcionará el Códice-contestó Atenea.

Mientras esto pasaba, en las calles de París, Coco iba por la ciudad en su limusina, viendo las calles parisinas con una mezcla de estudio y desprecio. Su chofer se volvió hacia ella.

-¿A dónde quiere que la lleve, madame?-preguntó el hombre con tímidez.

-Tú sólo sigue conduciendo, Berlioz-dijo la mujer con completo desprecio, antes de subir la ventanilla entre ambas partes del auto, aislándose a si misma en la parte trasera. Ahí, sacó el Umbra Cameo de su bolso. El rostro en el artefacto cobró vida nuevamente.

-_La oscuridad tiene seis hermosos brijes oscuros listos para nuestros fines, pero falta lo más importante: seis niños con los que frustraremos los propositos del Códice Brije, y bajo nuestra guía, serán junto contigo, los Grandes Destructores del Mundo_-explicó el ente con apariencia de mujer, convulsionandose entre palabras como parecía ser su costumbre.

-Espero que haga valer el hacerme mezclarme con toda esta… gentuza-dijo la mujer con desprecio. Le causaba asco relacionarse con la que ella llamaba "gente común".

La mujer buscó por toda la ciudad, buscando a los seis niños que, según el Umbra Cameo, necesitarían para vencer al Códice, mirándo desde su auto cada vez que veía pasar a un niño, comprobando si su cercanía hacía reaccionar al antiguo artefacto. Incluso, aunque eso no le causó mucha gracia, se bajó de su auto y buscó entre las calles angostas, por donde su auto no podía pasar, acompañada de Medea. Sabía que, desde el punto de vista de la Oscuridad, cualquier mocoso servía, pero en su propia opinión, necesitaba buscar niños de la calle, niños de familias pobres a los que nadie extrañaría, seguro ni siquiera sus propias familias: ella estaba dispuesta a todo para asegurar la victoria de la Oscuridad, pero tampoco era tan tonta para arriesgarse a ser buscada por secuestro. Incluso, para su fastidio, tuvo que rebajarse a darle dinero a un vagabundo por información.

Tras casi dos horas de buscar sin éxito, Coco empezaba a perder la paciencia, a pesar de los constantes comentarios de Medea sobre que la paciencia era una virtud. Se suponía que había cambiado sus recuerdos e imaginación a cambio del poder de transformarse a su Forma Guerrera, ¿por qué élla y Medea no lo utilizaban para peinar la ciudad desde el aire? Al ser Medea un pájaro, seguramente en su Forma Guerrera serían capaces de volar. Mientras meditaba la idea, el Umbra Cameo empezó a brillar. Coco rápidamente sacó el artefacto de su bolso.

-_Están cerca_-dijo el Umbra Cameo.

La mujer empezó a rebuscar por las calles a los lados, hasta que lo vio: un chico de piel morena, de pelo moreno oscuro corto, y ojos negros, físicamente no parecía muy fuerte, de hecho parecía escualido; vestía una playera negra, con las mangas rotas, jeans desteñidos, botas y una pulsera con picos. Coco sonrió con malicia, más al ver el aura oscura que lo cubría, por lo que decidió seguirlo.

El chico caminó hasta un mercado, caminó un par de pasos, mientras observaba a un niño que se acercaba silbando cruzando por su camino. Uno pensaría que el mayor se detendría para evitar chocar con el niño, pero lo que hizo fue, cuando estuvieron cerca, empujarlo contra una pared, asustando al menor.

-Oyeme, tu cuota, ¿qué te hhe dicho de pasar por mi territorio?-le dijo amenazador, poniéndole la mano para que le diera lo que le pedía. El niño, derrotado, extrajó de su bolsillo todo lo que tenía en los bolsillos, unas monedas y un yo-yo, y se los ofeció al matón-trae acá-le siseó el mayor, arrebatándole las cosas, mientras el niño hacía como que echaría a llorar, mientras el chico sonreía con malicia, antes de alejarse, jugando con el yo-yo que le había robado.

Coco lo siguió hasta una calle angosta, donde parecía que lo esperaban un chico de pelo negro y ojos ámbar, vestido con jeans, camiseta de manga larga roja y camiseta de manga corta negra por encima, y botas altas por fuera de los jeans, una niña pelirroja, con dos colitas, y ojos verdes, vestida con una blusa roja, una chamarra rosa, unos pescadores negros y tenis rojos, una chica de pelo negro hasta la espalda, y ojos negros, vestida con un top rosa, jeans piratas, y tenis blancos, además de dos pinzas de corazones, un chico de pelo negro, con un corte ridiculo, granos, y ojos negros tras un par de enormes lentes redondos, vestido con una camisa amarilla, corbata, suéter azul con rayas verde y celeste, pantalón y zapatos; y un chico pelirrojo con ojos negros, que vestía una camiseta gris de manga larga, una camiseta roja de manga corta sobre esta, jeans y tenis negro con blanco. Las dos chicas se encontraban sentadas contra la pared, mientras el mayor agitaba una lata de pintura en aerosolo que tenía en la mano.

-¿Qué onda, chavos? Ya los creía en el museo-dijo el chico a sus amigos.

-Te estabamos esperando-dijo el de lentes, mientras el pelinegro empezaba a graffitear la pared de la callejuela.

-¿Ya vieron lo que me encontré por ahí?-preguntó el recién llegado, sacando el yo-yo.

-¿Otra vez fue el mismo ñoño de siempre?-preguntó el graffitero sorprendido, dejando su graffiti de lado para mirar a su amigo.

-No es mi culpa que diario le toque pasar a la misma hora que a mí-dijo el primero, encogiéndose de hombros, haciéndose el inocente-hasta creo que ya le gustó-agregó burlón.

-¿Cómo ves al Alex, Milly?-preguntó la pelinegra, dándole un suave codazo a la niña junto a ella. La niña soló rió suavemente y sonrió.

-Por eso tu hermanita me cae bien, William, ella es mi fan número uno-dijo Alex al pelinegro en broma, mientras él y los demás empezaban a caminar.

-¿Entonces qué? ¿Nos vamos al museo?-preguntó Nicolas, mientras él y sus amigos caminaban, cuando una lujosa limusina negra se paró frente a ellos.

Lo que más les extrañó fue la mujer que vieron cuando la ventana de la parte posterior del auto bajó: una mujer de piel morena, pelo negro corto, con un copete que le tapaba el ojo, ojos ámbar, y vestida elegantemente, con una blusa de manga larga color blanco, y pantalones acampanados negros, además de zapatos negros.

-Les tengo una oferta que ninguno podrá rechazar-dijo Coco, sonriendo con malicia, al ver las auras oscuras que los seis chicos tenían. Los chicos se pusieron en guardia, mientras William se ponía frente a Milly para protegerla.

-Mejor nos vamos, esto me da mala espina-opino Alex, dispuesto a irse, cuando Coco lo detuvo, bajándose de la limusina.

-No, no se vayan, yo tengo la solución a todos sus problemas, pues les ofrezco un futuro brillante-dijo la coleccionista, mientras sacaba de su bolso el Umbra Cameo, el cual se abrió, iluminando la callejuela de una luz verde muy tenebrosa, que sorprendió y asustó a los chicos.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Herb asustado, mientras William abrazaba a Milly y Sissi se acercaba a Alex. Seis rayos de electricidad verde salieron del artefacto, dando de lleno en el suelo en el interior de la callejuela, donde se acumluraron y empezaron a tomar forma.

-Es la entrada a un mundo mejor-dijo Medea, saliendo del interior del auto. Los chicos se sorprendieron al ver a la búho, más que nada al verla hablar. La búho se posó en el hombro de Coco antes de seguir hablando-conozcan a sus compañeros, ellos son…-empezó a decir, mientras uno de los cuerpos de luz verde se convertía en un lince de piel morado oscuro, con rayas morado claro en las patas hombros y cola, y ojos completamente blancos. El lince lanzó un fuerte maullido-Zarpas-; el segundo cuerpo se convirtió en una araña, una viuda negra del tamaño de un bebé, sólo que era color azul, y el reloj de arena en su abdomen era color morado, además de un par de enormes ojos negros con brillo. La araña dio un fuerte mordisco con sus mandíbulas-Telarañas-; el tercer cuerpo se convirtió en un sapo de piel verde moco con manchas amarillas, con ojos amarillos-Toxina-;el siguiente se convirtió en un murciélago de piel negra, con rayas amarillas en el cuerpo, y ojos rojos. El murciélago dio un fuerte chillido-Grito-; el siguiente cuerpo se convirtió en un perico, con plumaje color café apagado, con algunas plumas amarillas, pico naranja y ojos blancos. El perico dio un fuerte grito-Plumas-; el último cuerpo de luz se transformó en un águila imperial de plumaje rojo y amarillento, con el pico gris, y ojos rojos. El ave lanzó un fuerte chillido-y Cortes-anunció la buhó, presentando a los seis brijes oscuros.

-Deben saber que son parte de algo muy grande, toda su vida, ustedes han sido reverenciados, como principes y princesas en un reino que no imaginan-empezó a explicar la mujer, mientras cada uno de los brijes se acercaba a los chicos, quienes se juntaban recelosos-¿Qué dicen, principes? ¿quieren reclamar su herencia y recibir poderes especiales que jamás soñaron?-preguntó, extendiendo una mano hacia los chicos.

-¿Principes?-preguntó William, desconfiado, sin dejar de proteger a su hermanita, antes de fijar su atención en Zarpas y Grito, quienes se acercaron a los dos hermanos.

-Hola-saludó el murciélago emocionado, sacudiendo un ala, a la niña, quien sólo respondió imitando el gesto de saludo.

-¿Y hablan?-preguntó Herb sorprendido.

-¿A poco tu también hablas, bichote?-preguntó Sissi a Telarañas.

-Brije Araña, hay diferencias-aclaró la viuda negra, algo ofendida de ser llamada "bicho". Sissi se mostró emocionada al ver que la araña respondió.

-¿Bien?-preguntó Coco a los chicos.

-Acepten sus destinos, Altezas, Reyes y Reinas entre los hombres, Futuro del Mundo-dijo Medea con ceremonia, mientras alrededor de cada uno de los chicos surgía un aura oscura, mientras cada humano se aliaba con un brije en este orden.

William con Zarpas

Alex con Cortes

Sissi con Telarañas

Milly con Grito

Herb con Toxina

Nicolas con Plumas

-Pues yo acepto si me quedo con el águila-dijo Alex con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Y si a mi me toca la araña, acepto-dijo Sissi con aire travieso.

-De hecho son los brijes que les corresponden, pero está bien-dijo la mujer con una sonrisa, mientras Medea se acicalaba, y miró a los otros cuatro-¿y ustedes?-les preguntó.

-Yo le entro-dijo Herb, cargando a Toxina.

-También yo-secundó Nicolas, con Plumas en el hombro.

-Es mi oportunidad de vengarme del mundo que dejó a mi hermanita sin voz-dijo William con decisión y rencor, apretando con fuerza el puño-claro que aceptamos-agregó con una sonrisa de medio lado, hablando por el y Milly. Coco sonrió de medio lado: engañar a los mocosos resultó mucho más fácil de lo que pensó.

Mientras, de vuelta en el museo, los chicos seguían revisando libros, mapas y, por su puesto, el propio Códice, en la espera de encontrar alguna pista sobre el acertijo. Ulrich se encontraba frente al Códica, tanteándolo con las manos en la espera de descubrir algo.

-OK, ¿cómo funcionará esto?-se preguntó a si mismo, tanteando las distintas secciones de la piedra-tiene que haber una forma de activar esta piedra, pero, ¿cómo estarán metidas esas pistas en esta cosa?-agregó. Los brijes se acercaron al chico.

-¿Te ayudamos?-preguntó Lupin.

-Pues ayudaría si tuvieran alguna idea de a donde ir-replicó el alemán. Mientras, Aelita, Jeremie y Odd leían algunos libros.

-China-dijo Aelita de pronto.

-Salud-respondió Hiroki, quien revisaba mapas con su hermana. Aelita rió por lo que dijo el niño.

-¿Qué dijiste?-preguntó la mayor.

-Ellos tuvieron emperadores hasta hace poco más de 100 años-explicó la pelirrosa.

-¿Y por qué no Japón?-preguntó Yumi con curiosidad.

-Eso es muy fácil: según el libro, el nombre de China se traduce como "Reino Central"-explicó la pelirrosa, y Odd comprendió.

-Por lo tanto la respuesta al acertijo quedó resuelta: el lugar al que tenemos que ir es China, así que deberíamos empezar por ver los grabados chinos en el Códice, a ver si nos dicen algo-declaró el rubio. Jeremie quedó impresionado, más al saber que Odd también lo sabía.

-¿Cómo es que saben tanto?-preguntó el rubio de lentes.

-Aquí lo dice-respondió Aelita, antes de girar el libro que tenía en las manos, para mostrarle a sus amigos su contenido-además miren, aquí está la foto del último emperador de China, es posible que el sea a quien se refería Chu Jung-explicó la niña.

-¿Estamos en lo correcto?-preguntó Odd al Consejo, quienes se encontraban con pies sólidos y todo, sentados alrededor de una caja jugando naipes, usando la caja como mesa.

-Por supuesto-fue todo lo que dijo Chu Jung, mientras bajaba una carta, y Poseidón, al ver la carta que Chu Jung bajó, tiró toda su mano, frustrado.

-Saben muchas cosas-dijo Ari, felicitándolos.

-Gracias-dijo Odd con altanería.

Ulrich siguió el consejo de sus amigos, y empezo a tantear el Códice, intentando saber cómo hacer funcionar la piedra.

-A ver… ¿cómo pongo "China" aquí?-preguntó, tanteando los grabados chinos. Tras unos minutos de no saber por donde empezar, Lupin se acercó a su humano.

-Dejame te enseño, Ulrich-dijo el lobo, antes de oprimir una de las piedras con su pata delantera, como si fuera un botón. La piedra volvió a iluminarse, y para sorpresa de los chicos, sobre la cara del sol azteca apareció un mapa, como si fuera una especie de computadora.

-Un mapa-dijo Jeremie maravillado.

-Veamos, China está por… aquí-dijo Hiroki, señalando una parte en el mapa que correspondía a Eurpa, Aelita sólo negó con la cabeza-no, claro, está aquí-intentó de nuevo, señalando una parte en el sur de África, esta vez fue Yumi quien negó con la cabeza, mientras Odd soltaba una risita, al igual que Luna, y Bull se llevaba una mano a la cara-ah, no no no, China, claro, China esta por… acá-dijo Hiroki, señalando la parte correcta, ahora las dos chicas asintieron con la cabeza, mientras Saru lo felicitaba señalandolo con ambos dedos, y Ari y Bull soltaban risitas, mientras el territorio de China se iluminaba de rojo.

-¿Y ahora qué?-preguntó Jeremie, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Tenemos que marcar la fecha a la que vamos-respondió Saru, rascándose la cabeza.

-¿Fecha a la que vamos?-preguntó Hiroki.

-Si, el Códice es como una máquina del tiempo que nos llevará a donde y cuando queramos-explicó Bull.

-Oigan, ¿y no pueden darnos otra pista?-preguntó Ulrich al Consejo, que seguían en su juego de cartas.

-Imposible-dijo Wachabe en voz baja.

-Lo están haciendo bien, sigan adelante-agregó Ra, mientras bajaba una carta.

Sin más, los chicos se pusieron a investigar en los libros, intentando conseguir una forma de saber a donde tenían que ir. Tras algo asi como media hora de buscar, Yumi finalmente encontró algo.

-Esperen, creo que tengo algo, tal como lo dijo Chu Jung, cuando el último emperador de China fue coronado apenas tenía fuerza para levantar su cetro, porque tenía dos años-explicó, leyendo lo que había encontrado.

-Sí, pero el acertijo también hablaba de la caída de un gran imperio-le recordó Jeremie-y, hasta donde yo sé, China sigue en pie-agregó.

-¿Y si se refería a la caída de la monarquía en China?-sugirió Aelita.

-Pues claro, por algo Pu Yi fue el último emperador de China-señaló Odd, mientras que Ulrich se acercaba al Códice.

-¿Y a qué año tenemos que ir?-preguntó a Yumi.

-Año 1908-dijo la pelinegra, mientras el castaño manipulaba las piedras con grabados chinos, y de pronto, sobre el Códice apareció la imagen traslúcida de un globo terraqueo color café.

-A China, año 1908, hogar del último emperador-confirmó Quetzálcoatl.

Los chicos y sus brijes vieron sorprendidos como el Códice empezaba a brillar con intensidad, antes de que unas manos gigantes de piedra surgieran de la nada, con dirección a ellos. A sus espaldas, Chu Jung apareció.

-Bien hecho-dijo el Consejero de Asia, llamando a los chicos-cuando lleguen allá, busquen al emperador, y pregunten por el tatuaje que tiene-les explicó a los niños.

-¿Un tatuaje? ¿Pero de qué está hablando?-preguntó Ulrich extrañado.

Pero antes de que Chu Jung respondiera, las manos de piedra tomaron a los chicos, como si los recogieran, y el Códice se elevó, mientras los anillos se separaban, cómo un telescopio que se extendía. El disco solar se iluminó con fuerza, y las manos de piedra atrajeron a los chicos hacia la luz, llevándolos a su aventura…

Continuará…

Ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo, ahora empieza el viaje de nuestros héroes, pero esto todavía está empezando, los chicos deben detener a Coco y a sus secuaces para reestablecer la alianza. Perdonen si les parece muy corto, ojalá aún les guste. Dején criticas, sugerencias, lo que sea es bienvenido.

NinaYuriko: pues como ves acabarías teniendo un brije como el de William, y sobre Coco, comprendo tu punto de vista, ella si que da miedo, y tienes razón, Medea es la brije paloma que fue convertida en búho por la oscuridad. Sobre mi otro fic, cuando tenga más inspiración lo continuaré.

superherolena02: es cierto, y Medea es peor, ya lo veras, amiga

ikaros-san: me alegra que te gustara, disfruta el nuevo capitulo

Morcergo: espero con enserio que lo continues


	4. Combate en el Palacio Imperi

Disclaimers: Ni Code Lyoko ni Brijes me pertenecen, uno pertenece a Moonscoop y el otro a Santo Domingo Animación, solo uso los personajes del primero y los terminos del segundo para este fic, que es de un fan para los fans sin ninguna paga.

Code: Brijes

Capítulo 3: Combate en el Palacio Imperial

**Túnel del Tiempo, Zona Fuera del Tiempo **

Las seis parejas de humanos y brijes se encontraban viajando por el tiempo, camino a su primera misión para recuperar las piezas del Códice. Mientras viajaban, cada uno notó que su ropa iba cambiando, transformándose en atuendos chinos, mientras seguían viajando por el tiempo…

**Mansión de Coco, París, Época Actual**

La millonaria conducía a sus seis "protegidos" a su estudio, donde, una vez ahí, ella se acercó a su escritorio, y con una sonrisa prepotente sacó el Umbra Cameo, el cual depositó en la mesa de roble, antes de que la reliquia se abriera.

-_Contemplen el Poder de la Oscuridad, que sabe a donde ha viajado el Códice, y ahora, les abre un camino hacia ese tiempo y lugar_-dijo el ente en el artefacto, mientras una horrible nube de humo verde surgía de la penumbra del Umbra Cameo, reptando por el aire hasta un cuadro de la propia Coco con Medea.

Una vez que tocó el cuadro, la imagen de la magnate y su brije desaparecieron, dejando un vortice de luz violeta, del cual surgieron dos garras de luz, que se sujetaron a las planchas de metal puestas a cada lado del cuadro, ensanchando el marco. De golpe, toda la pared se ensombreció, y todo, salvo el marco, las garras y las planchas, fueron tragados por un vórtice que apareció cuando la pared se destruyó.

Los seis chicos miraron atónitos lo que había ocurrido, mientras en el que hace un momento era el simple marco de un cuadro aparecía la imagen de un palacio chino. Coco, indiferente a lo ocurrido, estudió la imagen.

-China, principios del siglo XX según deduzco-dijo la mujer, antes de sonreír con prepotencia-bien, vamos-dijo, pero antes de dar un paso…

-Espera, Coco, no podemos-le detuvo Medea.

-¿Por qué?-exigió saber la mujer.

-Le perteneces a la Oscuridad por completo, si cruzas el portal, éste podría no dejarte salir, ya lo he visto pasar muchas veces-explicó la lechuza. Por supuesto, omnitió la parte en que muchas de las veces que presenció fue en sus propias compañeras anteriores.

-Entiendo-dijo la mujer, bajando la mirada con enojo contenido, antes de mirar a los chicos-pero, ¿quién de ellos debe ir?-se preguntó a si misma por lo bajo.

Para sorpresa de la misma Coco, la respuesta la tomó el vortíce, pues dos nubes de humo, una color lila y la otra verde, salieron del portal, con camino a los chicos, más concretamente hacia Milly y Grito. William intentó ponerse en el camino de la nube lila, que iba directo a su hermana, pero esta sólo lo tomó como si fuera un brazo sólido y lo sacó del camino. Alex dio un rápido vistazo a Coco, y vió que la mujer también estaba sorprendida. Grito, emocionado, no dejaba de dar saltos, mientras Milly veía atónita como las nubes los sujetaban a ambos por la cintura. William, al ver como su hermana era arrastrada hacia el portal, alzó la mano hacia ella, intentado alcanzarla, y Milly respondió el gesto, pero fue demasiado tarde, ambos humana y brijes fueron succionados por el vórtice, y un momento después la pared regresó a la normalidad, para asombro de Coco y los chicos.

**China, año 1908**

En la Ciudad Imperial, desde la cual se veía la Gran Muralla China, un guardia hacía su ronda, cuando algunos rayos verdes surgieron de la nada. El guardia se protegió los ojos, para ver atónito como tres anillos de piedra, que giraban como un giroscopio, salían de la nada. Del giroscopio de piedra salieron los brijes, e inmediatamante, cuando los tres anillos convergeron en uno, los siguieron los chicos, sólo que al salir tenían atuendos diferentes.

Ulrich usaba una camisa china roja, que tenía las mangas remangadas hasta los codos, pantalones pescador rojos sobre pantalones largos grises y zapatillas rojas.

Yumi usaba una blusa china negra sin mangas con detalles blancos, pantalones pescador negros, zapatillas negras y tenía el pelo arreglado en una cebollita, sujeta por palillos para el cabello, además de que un copete, elegantemente peinado, tapaba su ojo izquierdo.

Odd usaba un atuendo parecido al de Ulrich, sólo que el suyo era morado, y la camisa era de manga corta, sólo traía los pantalones pescador, que eran color blanco y, al igual que Yumi, traía el pelo recogido con palillos.

Jeremie usaba una camisa china de manga larga color azul, pantalones pescador color negro, y sus mocasines, lo único que llevaba de su otro traje.

Aelita usaba un atuendo casi identico al de Yumi, sólo que su traje era blanco y los detalles color crema, además de que ella tenía el pelo suelto.

Hiroki usaba una camisa china sin mangas color naranja, vendajes en los brazos, pantalones de pescador narajas y zapatillas rojas, ademas traía un sombrero chino adornado con un pompón.

-Wow, pero que viajezote-fue todo lo que pudo articular Hiroki una vez que aterrizaron.

Una vez recuperados del viaje en el tiempo, los chicos pudieron darle una mejor mirada a sus atuendos, para impresionarse de lo bien que lucían con ellos.

-Tenemos que ser más cuidadosos-dijo Lupin de repente, llamando la atención de todos-mis sentidos me dicen que aquí no estamos seguros, debemos mantenernos alerta en todo momento-agregó, mirando enrededor con seriedad. En eso, Saru vio algo que lo hizo palidecer.

-Mejor ya vamonos, ¿no?-sugirió, tirando del pantalón de Jeremie.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Jeremie preocupado.

-Ese señor de allá nos está viendo muy feo-agregó preocupado, y los chicos miraron a la dirección en la que apuntaba.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vieron que, en efecto, parado frente a ellos había un guardia, quien, tras recuperarse de la sorpresa de ver aparecer de la nada a los Elegidos, esbozó una mirada de furia.

-¡INTRUSOS!-fue lo primero que dijo el hombre. Y para sorpresa de la Pandilla, al llamado del hombre respondieron varios guardias, que corrieron en dirección a los chicos, amenazándolos con lanzas.

-¡Corramos, rápido!-gritó Ulrich, y sus amigos y brijes obedecieron su orden. Lamentablemente no llegaron muy lejos, pues en menos de un minuto quedaron rodeados. Ulrich miró a su brije-Lupin, se supone que ustedes tienen poderes, ahora es un muy buen momento de usarlos-le dijo al lobo.

-El problema es que hasta que no podamos sincronizarnos en nuestra Forma Guerrera, nuestros poderes son de hecho muy limitados-explicó el brije lobo.

-¿Qué tan limitados?-quiso saber Yumi. En respuesta, Vidia empezó a concentrarse en usar sus poderes de tormenta, mientras su cuerpo empezaba a brillar.

Conforme la brije cisne se concentraba, empezó a formarse una nube de tormenta, que crujía con los rayos que acumulaba. Vidia se concentró aún más en darle forma a la nube. Ésta a su vez, ya formada, crujía con fuerza, mostrando los rayos que almacenaba… el problema era que la nube en cuestión era minúscula, apenás tan grande cómo la cabeza de Vidia, haciendo que su humana sintiera algo de pena ajena. La nube se acercó al guardia más cercano el cual, al ver el pequeño tamaño de la nube, empezó a reírse, risa que fue silenciada con un potente relámpago, que le chamusco toda la cara, asustándolo por completo y haciéndolo huir.

-Bueno, eso no estuvo tan mal-dijo Aelita en defensa de Vidia, mientras ella reía orgullosa de haber lo grado algo. Los guardias, luego de ver a su compañero huir como gallina, volvieron a amenazar a los chicos con su lanza.

-En nombre del emperador Pu Yi, los seis están arrestados-dijo el que obviamente era el capitán. El comentario extrañó a los chicos de sobremanera.

-¿Los seis? Pero si somos doce-dijo Hiroki por lo bajo.

-Lo que pasa es que ninguno de ellos puede vernos a nosotros-explicó Luna.

-¿Y por qué no?-preguntó Odd a su brije.

-Es porque la mayoría de los humanos perdieron la capacidad para hacerlo-explicó Bull.

-Sólo niños pequeños, soñadores, gente de buen corazón y, por su puesto, otras personas que al igual que ustedes estén en contacto con sus brijes, pueden vernos en todo momento y sin ningún problema-terminó Lupin.

-Bien, es bueno saber eso-contestó Ulrich.

Los chicos fueron conducidos al interior del palacio, más concretamente al salón del trono, donde los guardias vigilaban todos sus movimientos mientras el capitán daba un paso hacia delante. Sentado en el trono, había un niño que, por lo que se veía, no parecía mayor de los dos años, y parada a su lado se encotraba una mujer joven. Los dos vestían con suma elegancia.

-¡Arrodillense ante su Alteza, el Gran Emperador Pu Yi, Gobernante de toda China, Oh, Gran Emperador, ¿qué debemos hacer con estos intrusos?-preguntó el hombre con dramatismo, pero su pregunta y alabanzas entraron en oídos sordos, pues el niño estaba llorando con fuerza.

-El Emperador se encuentra un poco indispuesto, lo siento-se disculpó la mujer.

-Entonces sólo los ejecutaremos, así será-dictaminó el capitán, haciendo una reverencia. Fue lo que dijo lo que espantó a los chicos.

-¿Nos ejecutaqué?-preguntó Hiroki espantado.

-Ran-terminó Odd (N/a: que conste, lo dijo con r suave).

-Chanfle-dijo el menor todo espantado.

Cuando parecía que estaban en problemas, Pu Yi fijó su mirada en ellos, más que nada en Lupin y compañía y, para sorpresa de los adultos, dejó de llorar y, con mucho cuidado, se bajó de su trono y avanzó dos pasos hacia los chicos.

-¿Qué son esos animalitos?-preguntó el niño con inocencia, extrañando a los mayores.

La mujer, extrañada, miró a los chicos, sin saber a qué animalitos se refería el jóven emperador, pues, cómo había explicado Lupin, ella no era capaz de verlos. El pequeño sólo rió emocionado, sin dejar de señalar a los brijes.

**Portal de la Oscuridad, Zona Fuera del Tiempo**

Milly y Grito se encontraban flotando en el portal del tiempo creado por la Oscuridad, camino a combatir a los Elegidos. Grito flotaba junto a Milly, quien estaba metida dentro de una esfera de energía verde, abrazando sus piernas y con la cara escondida en estas. Al acercarse y mirar al interior de la esfera, el brije murciélago notó que la niña lloraba.

-Tranquila, aquí estoy, Princesa, yo te voy a proteger mientras tu hermano no esté aquí, no tienes nada que temer, ya lo verás-declaró decidido el murciélago, antes de animarse, y meter una mano en el interior de la esfera y tomar la de la niña, en muestra de apoyo. Milly, sorprendida, levanto la mirada y, tras ver sorprendida a su brije, sonrió con dulzura.

De pronto Milly, fortalecida por el apoyo de Grito se puso de pie, con brazos y piernas extendidos, destruyendo la esfera de energía, tomó la mano de su murciélago, y juntos volaron con velocidad hacia su destino.

**Ciudad Imperial, China, año 1908**

Atardecía en la Ciudad Imperial, y los chicos y la mujer que acompañaba a Pu Yi lo veían jugar divertido con los brijes, con Saru meciéndolo como una cuna, mientras Luna, Lupin, Ari, Vidia y Bull corrían y revoloteaban a su alrededor, mientras el niño reía feliz.

-Increíble, no había dejado de llorar desde que llegó al palacio-dijo la mujer maravillada.

-¿Y de verdad no puede ver a nuestros brijes?-preguntó Aelita con curiosidad.

-La verdad no sé de qué me hablan, pero puedo ver la felicidad del Pequeño Emperador-dijo la mujer apenada, cosa que se reflejaba en que, desde su punto de vista, el pequeño flotaba en el aire-y soy consciente de que ustedes la trajeron aquí-agregó con una sonrisa.

-Seguro está triste porque debe ser estresante tener tanto poder a los dos años-dijo Jeremie preocupado.

-No es eso, lo que pasa es que fue separado de su madre para convertirse en emperador-explicó la mujer, bajando la mirada.

-¿Separado? ¿A la fuerza?-preguntó Odd atónito.

-Perdonen no haberme presentado, mi nombre es Wen Chao Wang, y soy la nodriza imperial, y estoy muy agradecida por lo que han hecho-se dijo la mujer, presentándose.

-Ahora que lo menciona, ¿qué sabe usted acerca de algún tatuaje?-preguntó Yumi.

-¿Tatuaje? El Emperador no tiene ningún tatuaje-dijo Wen Chao Wang sorprendida.

-A lo mejor lo tiene escondido-sugirió Aelita.

Mientras en la entrada de la Ciudad Imperial, Milly y Grito recién surgían del portal, y rápidamente cruzaron a el portón, pero mientras cruzaban algo pasó, pues del otro lado surgió una nube de humno, de la cual salió una criatura horrible.

Por su figura delgada era fácil deducir que era mujer, una combinación de murciélago y mujer, con piel negra, barriga amarilla, ademas de algunos anillos amarillos en las piernas, brazos que terminaban en filosas garras, también con algunos anillos amarillos casi en los hombros, y espinas curvadas hacia arribacon, piel delgada entre cada espina, dando alución a alas de murciélago, ojos rojos y, para terminar, usaba una bufanda roja (N/a: ya se, Milly usa la bufanda en su segundo atuendo, pero no sabía qué poner). La criatura rugió y, esquivando a los guardias, dio un potente salto, aterrizando en el tejado del edificio justo enfrente del palacio.

Volviendo con los chicos, mientras hablaban con Wen Chao Wang, oyeron un horrible chillido, y al levantar la vista vieron a una criatura horrible con apariencia de murciélago en el tejado.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?-preguntó Hiroki espantado.

-Es un monstruo-dijo Jeremie, en igual condición.

-Es una Forma Guerrera-explicó Lupin-pero, hay algo muy raro-agregó, entrecerrando los ojos.

Sin perder un momento, Wen Chao Wang corrió a proteger a Pu Yi, mientras los guardias intentaban hacerle frente a la Forma Guerrera, no obstante, parecía que sus lanzas no atemorizaban a la criatura. De pronto, los anillos en las piernas y brazos, estómago, y ojos ojos de la criatura brillaron, mientras una bola de energía se formaba entre sus colmillos, y mientras el sonido iba haciéndose más débil hasta desaparecer. Los guardias quedaron extrañados al ver que, al parecer, la criatura había absorbido todo el sonido. De pronto, la critatura lanzó un grito, y la esfera de energía, que contenía todo el sonido absorbido, fue disparada como una onda expansiva de energía y sonido, disparando a los hombres más cercanos contra las paredes.

Algunos guardias recién llegados intentaron combatir a la criatura haciendo uso de las artes marciales, pero de nada sirvió, pues la criatura fue esquivando y devolviendo cada golpe con fácilidad. Mientras esto pasaba, los chicos veían sorprendidos el combate.

-¿Saben que creo? Que sólo está asustada por los guardias, les voy a ser honesta, la verdad a mí también me asustaron un poquito-declaró Luna, tan rápido como era su costumbre-ah ya sé, vamos a decirle que está entre amigos, ¿zas? yo voy-declaró feliz, antes de ir corriendo cerca de la criatura.

-Luna, no-dijo Odd preocupado.

-¿No se supone que los guardias no deberían ver a esa cosa?-preguntó Ulrich extrañado.

-Las Formas Guerreras siempre serán visibles, ya que humano y brije se vuelven uno en ese momento-explicó Lupin.

Mientras hablaban, Luna se acercó a la Forma Guerrera, que segía peleando con los guardias, y de hecho había tomado a dos del brazo.

-Hola, ¿Cómo estás? me llamo Luna, no tienes porque temer, los guardias no hacen nada, de hecho…-empezó a decir la gata, pero fue interrumpida por la criatura murciélago, que usó a los dos guardias que sujetaba para aplastarla.

-¡Luna!-dijo Odd espantado, llamando la atención de la criatura, que, aún siendo casi ciega, pudo ver a los chicos y a sus brijes, antes de correr hacia ellos.

-Vámonos, Odd-dijo Ulrich, tomando al rubio de la mano, mientras todos empezaban a correr.

La Forma Guerrera se acercó más, quitando del camino al capitán, que intentaba detenerla, y fijó su atención en Pu Yi y Wen Chao Wang, de los cuales el primero lloraba asustado. La criatura preparó otro ataque sónico, y cuando el capitán intentó defender al Emperador y a la nodriza, lo quitó golpeándolo con el ala.

-Lupin, debemos hacer algo, hay que Sincronizarnos ahora-dijo Ulrich con urgencia.

-Pero hay procedimiento, Ulrich, un complejo ritual que hay que realizar, se requiere entrenamiento y tu y yo apenas nos conocemos…-empezó a decir el lobo, cuando Ulrich lo tomó de la pata y lo jaló hacia la pelea.

-No hay tiempo, es ahora o nunca-declaró el castaño.

-¡Minimo concentrate!-gritó el lobo, mientras él y su humano empezaban a brillar.

-Es nuestra única esperanza-dijo Ulrich decidido. Lupin en respuesta cerró los ojos con fuerza y el brillo se incrementó, se levantó una nube de humo y, al disiparse, ya estaban fusionados.

La Forma Guerrera de Ulrich, combinación de hombre y lobo, tenía pelaje rojo con partes negras en las patas y las garras, hocico corto, ojos blancos y musculoso. Su única indumentaria eran unos brazaletes de metal en las muñecas, y un collar de metal en el cuello.

Ulrich tomó a la Forma Guerrera enemiga del cuello, de la bufanda, y la lanzó contra el palacio, y aunque el murciélago intentó lastimar a Wen Chao Wang, no llegó ni a rozarla. La criatura chocó contra la pared, rompiéndola, mientras Ulrich avanzaba hacia a delante, ante la mirada sorprendida de la nodriza. Los chicos también estaban sorprendidos, sobre todo Odd.

-Ulrich, dios está tan… imponente-dijo el italiano, con un sonrojo en las mejillas. Al oír a Hiroki chiflar burlón, le dio un golpazo, noqueando al menor, mientras Bull y Luna reían por lo bajo. Ulrich se volvió hacia sus amigos.

-Je, perdón, yo quería lanzarlo hacia el otro lado, error de calcúlo-declaró apenado, con una voz que parecía una versión más madura de la suya, frotándose la cabeza, antes de dar vuelta y dar caza a la criatura. Mientras hacía eso, Odd fue a ver a Luna, que recién se liberaba de los inconscientes guardias.

-Luna, ¿estás bien?-preguntó preocupado.

-Claro-declaró la brije, mientras su humano la abrazaba con ternura, antes de reunirse con sus amigos y seguir viendo la pelea de Ulrich.

En el interior del palacio, la Forma Guerrera se levantaba, lista para seguir combatiendo, cuando fue derribada de nuevo por un puñetazo de Ulrich.

-Wow, superfuerza, soy todo un superhéroe-dijo el lobo emocionado, antes de dedicarse a golpear a la murciélago-¡toma! ¡vas a desear haberte quedado en tu casa!-declaró el chico, repartiendo golpes a diestra y siniestra-Wow, es demasiado fácil-declaró, antes de lanzar otro golpe, para recibir en este una sorpresa, pues esta vez la criatura pudo atrapar su mano y mandarlo a volar.

La Forma Guerrera Lobo impactó contra el ornamento del trono, destruyéndolo, y cayendo justo detrás del trono.

-Ser héroe duele más de lo que pensé-dijo por lo bajo el lobo adolorido.

Mientras Ulrich intentaba levantarse, la Forma Guerrera tomó una columna, la rompió y la cargó, avanzando hacia Ulrich, con intención de golpearlo con la columna.

-¡Detente!-dijeron los otros cinco chicos, todos parados en la puerta. La murciélago fijó su mirada en los chicos.

-Será mejor que dejes esa columna y te rindas-advirtió Jeremie.

-Si no lo haces, nos vas a hacer enojar-agregó Bull entre dientes.

La Forma Guerrera malvada, en respuesta, les lanzó la columna, y los chicos apenas tuvieron tiempo para esquivarla cuando esta chocó contra el suelo, destruyéndose. Apenas estuvieron seguros de que no había peligro, volvieron a asomar sus cabezas por la puerta

-Ay, mamá-dijo Hiroki espantado.

-¿Alguien me recuerda por qué pensamos que eso sería una buena idea?-preguntó Yumi con retórica.

-¿Qué hacemos?-preguntó Aelita preocupada.

Mientras en el interior del palacio, la criatura murciélago seguía avanzando hacia Ulrich, que seguía en el piso, pasando por debajo del orbe que decoraba el techo. Una vez cerca de Ulrich, lo tomó con fuerza del cuello, y empezó a preparar sus garras, sin que las Formas Guerreras lo notaran, los pilares empezaron a brillar y, cuando la murciélago estuvo por lanzar su golpe, el orbe le lanzó un poderoso ataque de electricidad, que aturdió a la criatura, haciéndola soltar a Ulrich. Una vez que la descarga hubo terminado, y la Forma Guerrera murciélago se recuperara del atontamiento, miró furiosa al orbe, antes de preparar lanzar otro ataque sónico, cuando la esfera le mandó otra descarga, más fuerte que la anterior, que hizo a la criatura caer, levantando una nube de humo.

-Ulrich-dijo Yumi, mientras ella y sus amigos se acercaban. Mientras se acercaban, vieron como la nube de humo se disipaba y, para su sorpresa, vieron a una niña pelirroja, y a un brije con forma de murciélago, ambos tomados de la mano.

-¡¿Me ganó una niñita?-preguntó Ulrich atónito, dejandose caer de espaldas, levantando otra nube de humo, que al disiparse mostró a Ulrich y a Lupin separados. Ambos, humano y brije, lanzaron un suspiro.

De pronto, el cuerpo de la niña y del brije empezaron a brillar, mientras se elevaban a pocos metros del suelo, antes de ser absorbidos por un portal de energía morada.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó Hiroki sorprendido.

-Esa cosa en el techo lo hizo-declaró Aelita, mientras todos miraban la esfera de cristal en el techo. Para sorpresa de todos, poco a poco, Chu Jung se materializó frente a ellos.

-Es el Espejo Xin Xuán, que protege al Emperador, yo mismo lo diseñé-dijo el Consejero de Asia con orgullo.

-Chu Jung, que alivio verte aquí-dijo Yumi aliviada.

-Aun no sabemos de que ibamos a salvar al Emperador y no hemos encontrado el tatuaje-declaró Ulrich, mientras él y Lupin se levantaban-¿podrías explicarnos, Chu Jung?-pidió el castaño.

-Por supuesto-contestó el Antiguo-de hecho ustedes acaban de salvarlo, ya que esa criatura estaba aquí para acabar con él-explicó el gato. Giró la vista, para ver como Wen Chao Wang entraba lentamente, con Pu Yi en brazos. El pequeño sonrió levemente.

-Pero es imposible, yo leí que el Último Emperador gobernó China por muchos años-dijo Yumi confundida.

-Así es, él creció gracias a su intervención-replicó el Consejero.

-Luego lo pensaremos, amigos-sugirió Jeremie.

-¿Y el tatuaje?-preguntó Odd.

-Pu Yi acaba de subir al trono, así que el tatuaje apenas va a darsele-explicó Chu Jung.

Wen Chao Wang bajó al emperador y, como el explicó, de pronto el Espejo de Xin Xuan empezó a brillar, de el salió una delicada linea de luz, a la cual caminó el pequeño, la luz lo levantó y, poco a poco, se fue "introduciendo" en su pie, justo en su talón. El pequeño rió por las sensación y, cuando el proceso acabó, fue bajado con cuidado.

La nodriza y los chicos, sorprendidos, se fueron acercando a Pu Yi, mientras la mujer lo levantaba y le sacaba el zapato del pie derecho, por donde se había metido el haz de luz, para mostrar como, en su talón, aparecía un carácter chino.

-Miren, un tatuaje en su talón-dijo Ulrich sorprendido.

-¿Y para qué es?-preguntó Hiroki.

-Es un carácter chino-explicó Yumi.

-Eso significa "Amistad", cada emperador fue marcado por un símbolo diferente-explicó Chu Jung.

Para sorpresa de los chicos, al darse vuelta, vieron salir del Espejo doce haces de luz más, que se acercaron a ellos; uno se metió por la frente a Ulrich, otro a Odd por su muñeca derecha, otro a Yumi por el dorso de su mano izquierda, otro más por la mejilla de Jeremie, uno más por el cuello de Aelita, y otro por el hombro de Hiroki, y en el caso de los brijes todos los haces se metieron por sus frentes, sólo que cuando Saru, desconfiado, intentó cubrirse con los brazos, el haz de luz se coló, con un poco de esfuerzo, por entre los brazos del mono, y al destaparse, Saru mostró una marca en la frente. Al final, todos notaron que tenían el mismo símbolo que Pu Yi tenía en el talón.

-Yo no quería un tatuaje, al menos no hasta los 18, ¿Qué van a decir en mi casa?-dijo Yumi preocupada, al ver el tatuaje en su mano.

-Mis papás se pondrán locos cuando vean esto-secundó Jeremie en igual condición.

-Tranquilos, las marcas no se verán para siempre, vean, ya han desaparecido-dijo Chu Jung y, en efecto, cuando volvieron a revisar ninguno tenía su respectiva marca.

-Oye, ¿y ahora qué hacemos?-preguntó Ulrich.

-Bueno, es hora de continuar con su tarea-declaró el Consejedo de Asia, antes de comenzar a andar.

Los chicos lo siguieron pero, cuando Odd intentó seguir sus pasos, notó algo que lo sujetaba con fuerza. Al bajar la mirada, sintió que se le rompería el corazon, pues a sus pies estaba Pu Yi, que lo sujetaba con fuerza del pantalón, y tenía una expresión triste en el rostro.

-Por favor, no se vayan-pidió el niño con tristeza.

-Pu Yi…-dijo el rubio con tristeza, antes de girarse hacia sus amigos, que fijaron su vista en él-Oigan, Pu Yi se siente solo, ¿no podemos hacer algo para ayudarlo?-preguntó a sus amigos.

-Ya lo han hecho-declaró Chu Jung. Odd, comprendiendo, se arrodilló para estar a la altura del niño

-Pu Yi, debemos irnos-dijo con suavidad, y el pequeño en respuesta se abrazó de él, gesto que el rubio contestó. Al ver el gesto de su protegido, Chu Jung decidió hacer algo.

-Pu Yi-empezó a decir Chu Jung, ten esperanza en que volverás a ver a tus amigos algun día-dijo, antes de acercarse al niño y, con suma suavidad, tomar con una de sus garras una lágrima del pequeño-mientras ese momento llegue, voy a presentarte a un amigo para toda la vida: su nombre es Feng-dijo con suavidad, mientras la lágrima en su garra empezó a brillar, mientras decendía con lentitud y, al alcanzar la misma altura que Pu Yi, convertirse en un pequeño dragón chino de pelaje dorado.

-Hola-dijo el dragoncito, agitando su patita a modo de saludo. Pu Yi, en respuesta, rió y aplaudió feliz, antes de abrazar a su recién conocido brije.

-Como pago, ¿no hay algo que quieras regalarle a Odd?-preguntó el Consejero, y el bebé en respuesta, se quitó el gorro, tomó el ponpón rojo que lo coronaba, y se lo entregó en la mano al rubio, donde brilló y se transformó en una gema color morado.

-Wow, ¿qué es esto?-preguntó el rubio sorprendido.

-Es una de las seis piezas del Códice Brije, es tuya, cuidala bien, Odd-dijo Chu Jung, antes de darse la vuelta-sigamos-agregó, antes de seguir su camino.

Para sorpresa de los chicos, el Códice apareció, ofreciéndoles sus manos de piedra, a las cuales todos subieron, antes de que el monolito empezara a elevarse.

-Chu Jung, ¿a dónde vamos?-preguntó Ulrich.

-A Grecia, pero el deben darse prisa porque el tiempo apremia, la fecha a la que deben ir es el año 900 antes de Cristo, no se retracen-gritó el hombre-gato.

Jeremie, apenas escuchó la orden del hombre gato, puso su atención en el "teclado" de piedra del Códice.

-Muy bien, Grecia, así que presionamos aquí, aquí y aquí-dijo mientras presionaba algunas de las piedras, abriendo un nuevo portal, que los llevaría a su siguiente aventura…

Continuará…

Ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo, los chicos ya tienen una de las piezas, ahora sólo es cuestión de tiempo. Dején criticas, sugerencias, lo que sea es bienvenido.

superherolena02: pues tecnicamente los colores no son tan importantes como lo eran en Llamado de la Jungla, asi que no es necesario que los recuerdes, pero los nombres de los brijes son:

Ulrich-Lupin

Odd-Luna

Yumi-Vidia

Jeremie-Saru

Aelita-Ari

Hiroki-Bull

William-Zarpas

Milly-Grito

Alex-Cortes

Sissi-Telarañas

Herb-Toxina

Nicolas-Plumas

ikaros-san: listo, subido el siguiente cap

Morcergo: me alegra ke t guste Coco, aun no ves lo que sigue

anonimo: me alegra que te esté gustando mi fic, xfavor continualo hasta el final

KmiKumicu: me alegra que te guste, llevaba queriendo hacer este fic y alfin pude subirlo. Sobre Medea, de hecho dejé en claro que ella era la brije paloma que se convirtió en buho al volverse mala, y lo de William y Milly, pues que t digo? me gusto la idea. Xfa sigue mi fic como seguiste Llamado de la Jungla


	5. Aventura en Grecia

Disclaimers: Ni Code Lyoko ni Brijes me pertenecen, uno pertenece a Moonscoop y el otro a Santo Domingo Animación, solo uso los personajes del primero y los terminos del segundo para este fic, que es de un fan para los fans sin ninguna paga.

Code: Brijes

Capítulo 4: Aventura en Grecia

**Mansión de Coco, París, Época Actual**

En el estudio de la coleccionista de arte, la mujer y los cinco adolescentes esperaban a que Milly regresara. Frustrado, William golpeó el escritorio, mientras los otros cuatro, sentados en el piso, lo miraron preocupados. William gruñó entre dientes, con rabia contenida, se dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse lentamente del escritorio, resignado a esperar a que su hermana regresara. Entonces, el retrato empezó a brillar, y de éste salieron Milly y Grito, ambos desmayados, y siendo bajados con cuidado.

-¡Hermanita!-dijo William espantado, corriendo a donde estaba la niña, y arrodillándose, para sostenerla en sus brazos, temblando de rabia-hermanita…-dijo por lo bajo. Sissi, Herb y Nicolas vieron preocupados a Milly, y Alex miró a Coco, quien también tenía una expresión de sorpresa.

-¿Estás bien, Milly?-preguntó el mayor preocupado, mientras Zarpas acarició a Grito con el hocico, haciendo al brije despertarse con un gritillo y jadeando. William cargó a su hermana, aún desmayada, en brazos-no puedo creer que esos tipos se hayan atrevido a lastimar a mi hermanita-dijo el peliazul en voz baja, con la voz llena de rencor, caminando hacia una de las columnas, mientras Grito se levantaba y sacudía la cabeza para despabilarse.

En ese momento, el Umbra Cameo volvió a reaccionar, diciéndoles a Coco y a los chicos que había otra misión.

-_El próximo paso es Grecia, no podemos perder tiempo_-dijo el ente femenino. Coco miró a William, quien había sentado a Milly contra una de las columnas, y le había apartado un mechón de la cara. Considerando sus opciones, miró a Herb.

-Tú, niño, preparate ya-le dijo al de lentes, quien se fue levantando. Caminó hacia el escritorio y vio como el Umbra Cameo empezaba a abrir el portal otra vez.

-Yo sigo sin acostumbrarme a esto-le confesó a Toxina por lo bajo.

Mientras esto pasaba, William seguía revisando que su hermana menor estuviera bien, antes de ponerse de pie, mientras a sus espaldas la pared volvía a romperse y ser tragada por el portal.

-Te prometo que voy a hacerlos pagar-le prometió a su hermana entre dientes, entrecerrando los ojos con rabia-vamos, Zarpas-le dijo a su compañero, antes de correr hacia el portal, seguido por el lince-quitate-le dijo a Herb, quitándolo de su camino, y saltando al portal, haciendo que éste lo tomara a él.

El tiempo corrió con lentitud mientras William era absorbido por el portal, recuperando su ritmo normal cuando éste se cerró, haciendo que el de lentes se cayera de sentón. Coco sonrió de medio lado ante lo acontecido.

-Me gusta su estilo-dijo satisfecha.

-Sí, me pregunto cual será su motivación-agregó Medea, entrecerrando los ojos y sonriendo con malicia.

-Es Milly-oyeron declarar a Sissi, llamando su atención.

-Él haría todo por su hermana-agregó Alex, mientras Nicolas ayudaba a Herb a sentarse en el piso-Ella es todo para él, y ese siempre ha sido el motivo de esos dos-explicó, mientras veía a Grito abrazar a Milly. Fue cuando horribles recuerdos regresaron a las mentes de los chicos.

_Flash Back_

_Una versión más joven de Milly, tal vez de unos 7 años, se encontraba en un callejón, viendo asustada como varias siluetas la rodeaban._

"_Hace_ algunos años, ella fue atacada por una pandilla, había mucha gente en la calle y ella pidió ayuda, pero nadie le hizo caso"

La pequeña pelirroja miró a las siluetas que caminaban cerca de ella, las personas que pasaban por donde ella era agredida, y gritó pidiendo ayuda y, ya en el piso y viendo que nadie movería un músculo para ayudarla, simplemente se entregó al llanto..

_Fin Flash Back_

-Desde ese día, ella no habla-explicó Alex, mientras veía a Sissi arreglarle el pelo a Milly, y Herb y Nicolas bajaban la mirada.

-Es por eso que ellos aceptaron el poder que les ofreció-Sissi, mientras dejaba a Milly descansar, siendo cuidada por Grito. Coco sonrió de medio lado, mirando a Milly.

-Interesante, quieren vengarse de un mundo lleno de personas crueles y cobardes-dedujo la mujer.

-¿Y cuáles son sus motivos?-preguntó Medea a los otros cuatro.

-Al igual que William, queremos que la gente pague por el daño que Milly sufrió-dijo Sissi por lo bajo, y Herb y Nicolas sólo asintieron, dándole la razón a la pelinegra.

Coco sospechó que no habían sido muy claros sobre el trauma que la menor había sufrido, que fuera tan grande para que se negara a decir palabra desde entonces, pero así mismo no le fue dificil adivinarlo, lo que la hizo sonreír de medio lado, con algo de frialdad.

-¿Y tú?-preguntó la mujer, mirando a Alex.

-Pues… yo también la quiero pero…-empezó a decir el chico, antes de alzar la mirada, mostrando una cara llena de malicia-lo que a mí me gusta es hacer lo que se me da la gana-declaró, con suma malicia.

**Atenas, Grecia, año 900 a.C.**

Era un día como siempre en la bella ciudad de Atenas, con el sol brillante y los pájaros cantando. Las personas, acompañadas de sus brijes, y algunas de hecho en sus Formas Guerreras, transitaban por las calles de la metrópolis griega.

En un callejón apartado, oculto en las sombras de la gente, se liberó una gran energía color verde, de la cual surgiéron los anillos giroscópicos del Códice, de los cuales surgieron los chicos, ya cambiados para su próxima aventura.

Ulrich llevaba una toga de tela roja, atada con un medallón de oro en su hombro izquierdo sandalias que le llegaban a las rodillas, y una banda de metal dorado, parecida a una corona (N/a: más o menos la ropa que lleva Hércules cuando niño).

Odd usaba una toga griega color morado, y sandalias griegas cuyas correas le llegaban casi a las rodillas, además traía le pelo lacio, llegándole a los hombros, com una banda de cuero suave a modo de diadema.

Hiroki usaba una falda de tela naranja, sujeta por un medallón de hierro, y sandalias cuyas correas le llegaban a media pantorrilla.

Aelita usaba una toga blanca, con tirantes en ambos hombros, que le llegaba hasta poco más debajo de las rodillas, y sencillas sandalias griegas, además de una flor en el pelo.

Yumi usaba una toga griega color negro ceñida a su cuerpo que llegaba a medio muslo, sandalias griegas cuyas correas le llegaban a las rodillas y tenían tacón de aguja.

Jeremie, para terminar, usaba una toga griega azul, aún conservando sus lentes y sus mocasines, siendo estos lo único que desentonaban de su atuendo.

Los chicos, una vez listos para la misión, inspeccionaron sus atuendos, y Yumi y Aelita no evitaron dar chillidos de emoción.

-¿Crees que el Consejo nos deje quedarnos con la ropa cuando todo esto acabe?-preguntó la pelirrosa a su amiga.

-Eso espero, esta ropa es genial-dijo la japonesa.

-Bien, si las chicas dejaron de admirar su ropa…-empezó a decir Jeremie, cuando vio a Odd jugando con los bajos de su toga, con Luna mirándolo con una sonrisa, e instantaneamente el francés se llevó una mano a la cara. Ulrich sólo sonrió con ternura, pues le gustaba la sonrisa de Odd al ver su toga, y sacudió la cabeza ligeramente.

-Bien, creo que es hora de buscar la siguiente pieza del Códice-declaró, antes de salir del callejón, seguido de Lupin, y después de los demás chicos y sus brijes.

Caminaron por las calles atenienses, dándose cuenta de que básicamente todos iban acompañados por brijes, en algunos casos realizando sus oficios ayudados por estos, e incluso divisaron algunas Formas Guerreras, caminando por las calles como si nada.

-¿A nadie le preocupa que haya Formas Guerreras caminando por las calles?-preguntó Jeremie por lo bajo.

-Por lo que veo, esta es una época antes de que la Alianza empezara a debilitarse-dedujo Lupin.

-Entonces, ¿así eran las cosas en la antigüedad, cuando los humanos aún creían en los brijes?-preguntó Aelita.

-Correcto-contestó Ari con una sonrisa.

Luego de un rato caminando, oyeron varias voces provenir de la plaza y, al acercarse, vieron a un grupo de persona, brijes y Formas Guerreras, congregarse alrededor de un chico, aparentemente unos años mayor que ellos, acompañado del que parecía ser su brije.

El chico era alto, robusto pero con algunos musculos, de piel blanca algo bronceada, pelo y ojos negros y facciones finas. El brije tenía la forma de un pulpo morado, de gran cabeza, ojos negros sobre fondo blanco, y pelotitas azules a lo largo de los tentaculos, a modo de ventosas (N/a: imaginense a Octillery con los colores cambiados).

-Vamos, Oliver-animó una de las Formas Guerreras, una mezcla entre hiena y chica.

El chico sólo sonrió con una sonrisa relajada y guiñó un ojo a su brije, quien asintió con la cabeza. Ambos, humano y brije, empezaron a brillar, lo que significaba una cosa…

-¡Sincronía!-dijeron juntos, humano y brije, mientras una nube de humo se alzaba, y cuando ésta se disipó, mostraba la Forma Guerrera resultante: una mezcla entre humano y pulpo, con piel morada, cuatro pares de brazos, todos con ventosas hasta las manos, toga griega con tonos negros y morados, tentáculos por cabello, ojos negros con brillo, y una boca con forma de tubo.

Una vez formada, la Forma Guerrera-pulpo empezó lo que parecía un entrenamiento. Empezó a atacar varios blancos puestos alrededor suyo con sus multiples brazos, pero lo que más sorprendió a los chicos fue ver otra cosa que era capaz de hacer: cuando el chico-pulpo fijó su mirada en un blanco lejano, de la nada del piso surgió lo que parecía un brazo identico a los suyos, que hizo trizas el blanco. Cuando la Forma Guerrera hubiese terminado, no quedaba ni un blanco intacto, y todos aplaudiaron su desempeño, mientras ésta era envuelta en una nube de humo, de la cual surgieron el humano y su brije. Fue cuando notó la presencia de los chicos, y se les acercó con una sonrisa.

-Hola, mucho gusto, soy Oliver-dijo, presentándose-y él, es Krake-agregó, presentando a su brije.

-Hola-dijo el pulpo.

-Yo soy Ulrich, éste es Lupin, y ellos son Odd, Yumi, Hiroki, Aelita, Jeremie, Luna, Vidia, Bull, Ari y Saru-dijo Ulrich, presentándose a sí mismo y a sus amigos. Todos saludaron al chico griego.

-No los había visto por aquí antes-dijo el chico suspicaz.

-Venimos de muy lejos por algo muy importante-explicó Hiroki.

-Ah, ya veo, vienen a ver la Competencia-razonó Oliver, antes de dar una sonrisa relajada, vengan, les mostraré dónde es-agregó, antes de dar media vuelta y empezar a andar, seguido por los chicos.

**Portal de la Oscuridad, Zona Fuera del Tiempo**

William y Zarpas volaban a toda velocidad por el vórtice creado por la Osucridad, en el caso del pelinegro con una ansia asesina.

-¡Los voy a hacer pagar por todo lo que hicieron!-declaró furioso el chico, antes de aumentar la velocidad de su vuelo.

Zarpas, a su vez, notó que el vórtice actuaba extraño, y no tardó en relacionar la furia de su compañero con el fenómeno.

-Escucha, William, tu furia está alterando el Túnel de la Oscuridad, debemos tener cuidado-explicó el lince con seriedad, antes de dar una mirada preocupada al vórtice, antes de seguir al chico.

-¡NO ME IMPORTA, NO ME IMPORTA NADA, ESTOY HARTO DE QUE EL MUNDO SIEMPRE NOS MALTRATE!-contestó el chico a gritos, mostrando su furia.

Miró a su brije, que le había dado alcance, ambos empezaron a brillar, volaron el uno hacia el otro, y cuando estaban por chocar se levantó una nube de humo negra, de la cual surgió algo, algo con garras y ojos furiosos…

**Atenas, Grecia, año 900 a.C.**

Los chicos y Oliver habían llegado al Paternón griego, dónde según el griego se llevaría a cabo la competencia de la que hablaba. Al entrar al recinto, los chicos vieron sorprendidos a varios chicos, brijes y Formas Guerreras, todas alistándose para lo que parecía una olimpiada.

-¿Qué es esto, Oliver?-preguntó Aelita.

-¿Cómo que qué es esto? Es la Competencia de Atenea-dijo el chico-ya saben, una competencia física entre Formas Guerreras que simboliza la Gran Batalla entre el Bien y el Mal-explicó, acariciando la cabeza de Krake, que estaba abrazado a su hombro..

Los chicos vieron maravillados cómo las Formas Guerreras se preparaban para la competencia, mientras algunas parejas de humanos y brijes se sincronizaban en sus respetivas Formas Guerreras. Fue cuando Hiroki notó la gran estatua que se encontraba en el centro del recinto.

-Oye, Oliver, ¿De quién es esa estatua?-preguntó curioso el japonés.

-Esa, es una estatua de la diosa Atenea, quien en su mano-explicó, señalando la estatua más pequeña en la mano de la estatua-lleva a la diosa Niké, la diosa de la victoria-relató. Todos quedaron sorprendidos ante la explicación del mayor-y, si me lo preguntan, una buena forma de honrar a un miembro del Consejo Brije-agregó, con una sonrisa.

Los chicos miraron maravillados el recinto, viendo como las Formas Guerreras, una vez ya todas formadas, se preparaban para la gran competencia. Se dieron cuenta que así habían sido las cosas, cuando los humanos aún creían en los brijes y, si lograban reestablecer la Alianza, así serían las cosas en un futuro.

El momento se vio eclipsado cuando, de la nada, una pequeña explosión de energía verde surgió en el techo, y de ella surgió una bestia, que los chicos rápidamente reconocieron como una Forma Guerrera: una combinación de humano y lince, de pelaje morado oscuro con rayas azul claro en las piernas, muñecas y los hombros, además de manchas negras en la espalda, y ojos blancos. El lince lanzó un rugido furioso.

-¿Sienten lo mismo?-preguntó Vidia.

-Es lo mismo que con la Forma Guerrera de China-secundó Saru.

-Entonces, esa Forma Guerrera también fue enviada por la Oscuridad-sentenció Lupin, entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Enviada por la Oscuridad?-preguntó Oliver indignado. Miró a Krake, quien asintió, e inmediatamente se sincronizaron en su Forma Guerrera, antes de lanzarse a pelear contra el monstruo, seguido de las otras Formas Guerreras.

La Forma Guerrera-lince ni si quiera se inmutó al ver que todas los competidores del torneo se dirigían en tropel hacía él, sólo se puso en posición de pelea, alistando sus garras, y entrecerró los ojos.

-Garras Mortales-anunció el hombre-lince, y dio dos fuertes zarpazos, y de sus garras fueron disparadas ondas de energía, que impactaron con fuerza contra las demás Formas Guerreras, derribándolos e incluso separando a las parejas de humanos y brijes.

Sólo Oliver y algunos otros lograron mantener la Sincronía, y precisamente el chico-pulpo y los que quedaban se lanzaron al ataque. No obstante, al hombre-lince le bastó otra tanda de sus garras para derribar a las Formas Guerreras restantes.

-Okey, eso dolió-declaró el chico griego.

Los seis Elegidos vieron sorprendidos cómo la Forma Guerrera-lince había vencido a todos en el recinto, y ahora los veía a ellos con furia, mientras preparaba sus garras.

-No sé ustedes, pero a mí no me gusta como nos está mirando-declaró Jeremie asustado.

-Tenemos que detenerlo, vamos, Lupin-dijo Ulrich a su brije lobo, antes de correr en dirección al enviado de la Oscuridad-¡Sincronía!-gritó el chico, mientras el y el lobo se sincronizaban en su Forma Guerrera, la cual se lanzó a pelear contra la otra.

La pelea, por desgracia, no era pareja, porque aunque Ulrich no se dejaba vencer, la Forma Guerrera misteriosa atacaba con furia, acorralando poco a poco a la Forma Guerrera-lobo. Los demás chicos, al ver a su amigo en problemas, se preocuparon enormemente.

-Ulrich está en problemas-dijo Aelita preocupada.

-Tenemos que hacer algo-secundó Ari. Yumi frunció el ceño con decisión.

-Déjenoslo a nosotras-dijo la pelinegra, antes de mirar a su brije-¿lista, Vidia?-le preguntó a esta.

-Claro, Yumi-dijo la brije cisne.

Decididas, ambas, humana y brije, corrieron a ayudar a Ulrich, y a medio camino empezaron a brillar, y se levantó una nube de humo, de la cual surgió una Forma Guerrera: una combinación de mujer y cisne, esbelta, con cuello corto, plumaje negro, rostro blanco, sin boca, y ojos blancos, enmarcado por algunas plumas negras, "peinado" levantado en puntas(N/a: como el de Sasuke Uchiha), plumas largas en los brazos, curveadas hacia fuera, y garras formadas por tres dedos y un pulgar, además de levitar a unos 15 centímetros del suelo. Yumi, ya en su Forma Guerrera, literalmente voló a ayudar a Ulrich en su pelea contra el villano.

-Ulrich, intentemos atacarlo juntos-sugirió la mujer-cisne, usando una version más madura de la voz de Yumi, a lo que cual el hombre-lobo asintió, antes de lanzarse a la carga-Tornado Tempestal-dijo la Forma Guerrera, antes de lanzar su ataque.

Yumi empezó a girar rápidamente, mientras cargas de electricidad manaban de su cuerpo, antes de atacar como un tornado eléctrico contra la bestia lince.

-Aullido de Fuego-secundó Ulrich, lanzando su respectivo ataque. El hombre-lobo aulló con fuerza, lanzando poderosas ondas de fuego.

Ambos ataques se dirigieron al hombre-lince, pero cuando estaban a punto de colisionar, la Forma Guerrera misteriosa se apartó, esquivando el ataque de ambos, los cuales colisionaron contra la estatua de Niké, destruyéndola. Lo que más sorprendió a los chicos fue que, cuando el polvo se levanto, en donde estaba la estatua flotaba una pequeña gema color blanco. Lo malo es que la Forma Guerrera Oscura también la notó.

-Garras Mortales-dijo el lince, antes de lanzar de nuevo su ataque, derribando a Ulrich y a Yumi, regresándolos a la normalidad.

La Forma Guerrera aprovechó la caída de los Elegidos, trepó la estatua de Atenea, hasta su mano, y al llegar ahí se levantó una nube de humo, de la cual salieron William y Zarpas, de los cuales el primero tomó la gema, antes de mirar con desprecio a los chicos. A su lado, el Túnel de la Oscuridad se abrió.

-Y la próxima vez, no tendrán tanta suerte-dijo entre dientes, con veneno en la voz, antes de cruzar el portal junto a su brije, y apenas cruzaron el portal se cerró.

Todos vieron sorprendidos lo que había pasado, no sólo porque los había vencido un solo chico, apenas de su edad, sino que ahora, la Oscuridad tenía en sus manos una de las piezas del Códice. En eso, una figura espectral empezó a formarse, y en un minuto, Atenea ya estaba presente. Todos los griegos inmediatamente se postraron ante ella.

-Mis niños, que gusto me da verlos sanos y salvos-dijo la mujer-búho.

-Si, pero perdimos una pieza del Códice-dijo Aelita abatida. Atenea entrecerró los ojos con ternura.

-No se preocupen, ya habrá oportunidad de recuperar los demás, pero hay que darse prisa-dijo la Consejera de Europa Oriental.

Nuevamente, el Códice hizo aparición, tomando a los chicos en sus manos de piedra, y empezándose a elevar, mientras los chicos se despedían con la mano de Oliver y Krake, quienes se despedían desde el suelo.

-¡Adios!-gritó el brije pulpo.

-Suerte en su viaje, amigos, ojalá logren vencer a la Oscuridad-les deseó el griego a sus amigos.

-Dense prisa, deben ir a Roma, al año 25 antes de Cristo-dijo la mujer-búho-pero deben darse prisa porque es posible que la Oscuridad mande a otro agente a obtener la pieza-agregó.

-Muy bien, ya la oyeron-dijo Odd a sus amigos, antes de que Aelita programara el Códice, alistándose para el siguiente viaje…

Continuará…

Ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo, enserio lamento haberme tardado tanto, pero con lo de la escuela he estado ocupado. Lo bueno es que los chicos van a su próxima a ventura, lo malo es que el marcador va uno iguales, pero esto recién inicia, no se pierdan lo que sigue. Dején criticas, sugerencias, lo que sea es bienvenido.

superherolena02: claro no hay problema aquí esta lo que es cada brije

Lupin-lobo

Luna-gato

Vidia-cisne

Saru-mono

Ari-oveja

Bull-toro

Zarpas-lince

Grito-murciélago

Cortes-águila imperial

Telarañas-araña

Toxina-sapo

Plumas-perico

ikaros-san: un nuevo cap, un nuevo par de Formas Guerreras, ahora que William anotó para la Oscuridad, las cosas empiezan a complicarse

Morcergo: jeje mira que ahora salió tu oc, ojalá t guste

anonimo: me alegra que te esté gustando mi fic, xfavor continualo hasta el final

KmiKumicu: como ves, mas que angustiarle le enfureció verla lastimada, asi que ahora el marcador esta uno iguales.

Guest: como ves, ya actualicé éste.


	6. Combatiendo en el Coliseo

Disclaimers: Ni Code Lyoko ni Brijes me pertenecen, uno pertenece a Moonscoop y el otro a Santo Domingo Animación, solo uso los personajes del primero y los terminos del segundo para este fic, que es de un fan para los fans sin ninguna paga.

Code: Brijes

Capítulo 5: Combatiendo en el Coliseo

**Mansión de Coco, París, Época Actual**

La mujer y los cinco jóvenes esperaban a que William regresara de Grecia, cuando de pronto, como pasó la última vez, el cuadro se iluminó, y de el surgieron William y Zarpas, el primero llevando la gema blanca que había conseguido en Grecia. Milly se levantó a abrazar a su hermano mayor, mientras Grito abrazaba a Zarpas.

-Tenga su gema-dijo el peliazul con desprecio, arrojándole sin cuidado la gema a Coco, cosa que espantó a la mujer y a la brije.

-¡La vas a romper!-gritó la mujer espantada, antes de arrojarse a atrapar la gema, y atraparla a medio vuelo, antes de girarse a mirar a William furiosa-¡si algo le pasa a esto, te voy a…!-empezó a amenazar la mujer, alzando el brazo, mientras William se ponía en posición para defenderse.

Coco sólo suspiró antes de meter la gema en una caja fuerte. En eso, para sorpresa de todos, el Umbra Cameo volvió a activarse, lo que sólo podía signifcar una cosa…

-_He sentido la prescencia de los Elegidos, se encuentran en Roma, no podemos perder más tiempo_-anunció el ente femenino, antes de volver a abrir el portal. Coco miró a Nicolas y a Plumas.

-Ustedes dos, irán ustedes-les dijo, y el pelirrojo se levanto, tomó a su perico y se paró frente al cuadro, mientras las nubes de humo los tomaban y a él y a Plumas, y los metían en el portal.

-No sé ustedes, pero yo ya presiento que Nicolas ya falló-declaró Alex.

-Más le vale que no, por su bien-dijo Medea, entrecerrando los ojos con desprecio.

-Uy, si, ¿y qué le podrías hacer tú, Medea?-preguntó Sissi divertida.

La lechuza en respuesta la miró a los ojos, los cuales le empezaron a brillar y, de inmediato, la pelinegra empezó a sentir una horrible sensación mientras sentía como cada músculo de su cuerpo se paralizaba. Era como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo.

-Sissi-dijo Telarañas preocupada.

Ya considerándolo suficiente castigo, los ojos de Medea dejaron de brillar y, de golpe, Sissi cayó de rodillas, completamente asustada. Los demás vieron asustados lo que la brije oscura le había hecho a su amiga, Milly incluso se abrazó a su hermano, buscando protección.

-Y agradece que Medea y yo no estuvieramos en nuestra Forma Guerrera, o si no sería peor para ti-dijo la mujer con desprecio.

**Roma, año 25 a.C.**

Un día como otro en la ciudad de Roma, sobre todo porque eran los Juegos del Coliseo, aquella competencia en que feroces guerreros combatían por la supremacía.

En un callejón cercano, rayos de electricidad verde empezaron a surgir, seguidos de los anillos del Códice, del cual saltaron los chicos, ahora usando nuevos atuendos.

Ulrich usaba un chaleco de cuero rojo, falda también de cuero rojo, cinturón de metal, sandalias que también le llegaban a las rodillas, protectores para los brazos de cuero rojo, con los bordes rematados de metal, y una banda de metal dorado, parecida a una corona.

Hiroki usaba una simple falda de cuero naranja, con sandalias estilo griego cuyas correas le llegaban a media pantorrilla, un cinturón de metal y protectores para brazos también de cuero naranja.

Aelita tenía un traje que parecía de amazona, ya que se conformaba de un peto de cuero y metal, una falta de tela blanca, sandalias tipo griegas cuyas correas llegaban a sus rodillas, bandas de metal que llegaban a los codos y una banda de cuero blanco.

Yumi usaba un traje que parecía la antitésis del de Aelita, pues mientras el de Aelita era blanco, el de la japonesa era completamente negro, además de que las sandalias tenían tacón de aguja.

Odd usaba una toga morada estilo griego, unas sandalias también griegas que le llegaban a las rodillas, y un ceñidor de cuerda blanco, además de una banda de tela morada a modo de diadema.

Jeremie usaba una toga parecida a la de Odd, sólo que la suya era azul y el ceñidor era negro, además, al igual que China y Grecia, en este atuendo usaba también tanto sus lentes como sus mocasines.

-Enserio, adoro estos trajes-dijo Yumi con una sonrisa, viendo su nuevo atuendo.

-Y de verdad te queda estupendo, Yumi-secundó Vidia.

-Si ya dejamos de hablar de moda, teneemos una misión que cumplir-dijo Ulrich, mientras el y Lupin salían del callejón, seguidos de los demás.

Empezaron a buscar por todas partes, intentando pensar en donde podría estar la pieza del Códice. Mientras Odd pasaba por un callejón, escuchó a alguien que lo llamaba.

-Disculpe, joven, ¿quiere que le leamos la buena ventura?-le preguntó una chica, de cabello castaño, ojos azules, piel blanca, vestida de sibíla, una toga azul y con un peculiar collar con la forma de la Diana cazadora. Su brije era una leona de pelaje dorado, ojos azules con brillo.

-Lo siento, no creo en esas cosas-contestó Odd, mientras empezaba a caminar.

-¿Aún si tiene que ver con Ulrich?-preguntó la leona interesada, llamando la atención de Odd.

-¿Qué cosa saben de Ulrich?-preguntó el rubio. Ambas, humana y brije, se miraron la una a la otra, sonriendo.

-Hagámoslo, Kiara-le dijo la humana a la brije, y los ojos de la leona empezaron a brillar, seguidos por los de su humana. Ambas parecieron desconectarse del mundo, antes de que sus ojos volvieran a la normalidad-tienes sentimientos ocultos por él, sentimientos que temes confersar por miedo a perderlo como amigo-dijo la síbila. Odd chasqueó la lengua.

-Eso es algo que ya sé-declaró el rubio, con algo de pesar en la voz.

-Lo que no sabes es lo que sucedería si te animaras a confesartele a Ulrich, y el gran futuro que les espera-explicó la leona-¿verdad, Artemisa?-preguntó a su humana.

-Es verdad-admitió la chica-sólo debes tener el valor de encararlo, y lograrás tu sueño-agregó, dirigiéndose a Odd.

Odd pensó en lo que la chica y la leona le habían dicho, cuando sintió una mano posarse en su hombro, y al girarse vio a Ulrich.

-Odd, Lupin dice que sintió algo-le dijo el alemán a su amigo, antes de ponerse en camino. Antes de seguirlo, el rubio miró a la síbila y a su brije.

-Gracias-fue todo lo que les dijo, recibiendo una sonrisa de la humana como respuesta, antes de seguir con su camino.

-Es un chico simpático-declaró Artemisa.

-¿Los seguimos?-preguntó Kiara en respuesta.

-Claro que si, muevete-fue la respuesta de la humana, antes de seguir a los dos Elegidos con sigilo, seguida de su brije.

Mientras con los chicos, Ulrich y Odd recién se habían reunido con los demás, mientras veían a Vidia sobrevolarlos.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Odd.

-Lupin sintió algo, y Vidia intenta ver si ve algo-explicó Aelita. En eso, la cisne aterrizó con elegancia junto a Yumi.

-Chicos, pasa algo en el Coliseo-informó la cisne.

-Muy bien, andando-declaró Ulrich.

Los chicos corrieron al Coliseo, el lugar donde los peligrosos Juegos Romanos tuvieron lugar, donde los gladiadores peleaban a muerte, y aun cuando hubiera un vencedor, ese guerrero no sabía si la próxima tendría la misma suerte.

Los chicos se esperaban muchas cosas, pero no lo que vieron a continuación: varias Formas Guerreras, en su mayoría cruces entre leones y osos con hombres (N/a: hombres-león y hombres-oso), peleando contra una sola Forma Guerrera. Esta parecía mezcla entre hombre y perico, de plumaje café, con algunas plumas amarillas en las alas, que tenía curveadas hacia fuera, con garras de tres dedos y un pulgar, y pico como garfio color naranja, y ojos color blanco.

-¿Cómo cuantas Formas Guerreras puede mandar la Oscuridad?-preguntó Hiroki.

-Tenemos que detenerlo-dijo Ulrich, antes de dirigirse hacia el monstruo, seguido por Lupin.

-Vamos, Vidia-dijo Yumi, antes de que ella y la cisne siguieran al alemán y al lobo.

-¡Sincronía!-dijeron los dos adolescentes, mientras se fusionaban con sus brijes en sus Formas Guerreras.

-Tornado Tempesal-anunció Yumi, mientras lanzaba su ataque.

-Aullido de Fuego-secundó Ulrich, lanzando su aullido de llamaradas.

Por desgracia, a la Forma Guerrera perico le bastó con lanzar el vuelo para esquivar los ataques. Luego, bajó en picado.

-Sonido Desgarrador-anunció la Forma Guerrera misteriosa, con una voz chistosa y aguda, mientras lanzaba un fuerte chillido sónico contra los dos Elegidos, quienes apenas pudieron esquivar el ataque.

El hombre-perico, tras ver que su ataque había fallado, aterrizó y encaró a los dos guerreros, y justo cuando iba a preparar otro ataque…

-Garras Valientes-dijo una voz, y una ráfaga de garras de luz impactó contra el perico.

Al alzar la vista, los chicos vieron quien lanzó el ataque: una Forma Guerrera, mezcla de mujer y leona, de pelo color dorado, armadura plateada en el pecho, y ojos azules con brillo. La Forma Guerrera leona rugió.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó Jeremie extrañado. Odd, por su parte, reconoció a la Forma Guerrera en cuanto la vio.

-Artemisa…-dijo el rubio sorprendido. La síbila, al saber que Odd la reconoció, sólo sonrió, antes de saltar a la acción.

El monstruoso perico enfrentó a las tres Formas Guerreras, usando su pico, alas y garras contra las garras y colmillos de Yumi, Ulrich y Artemisa. Por desgracia, aunque los tres eran más y eran más fuertes que el hombre-perico, éste era rápido, y era imposible atraparlo.

-Tenemos que ayudar a mi hermana y a Ulrich-dijo Hiroki decidido.

-Estás loco, es muy peligroso, Hiroki-dijo Jeremie alarmado.

-¿Peligro? Soy Hiroki Ishiyama, soy uno de los Elegidos, yo como peligro como desayuno-dijo el menor heróico, antes de lanzarse al espejo… y atacar al monstruo con repetidas patadas en el pie, para vergüenza de los demás.

El monstruo perico dio un fuerte golpe con el ala, mandando a Hiroki a volar, para espanto de los demás, sobre todo de Bull.

-¡Hiroki!-gritó el toro, antes de correr a socorrer a su humano, para sorpresa de todos empezando a brillar, y cuando saltó para atrapar a Hiroki, justo cuando los dos estuvieron juntos, surgió una nube de humo, de la cual cayó una mole inmensa.

El humanoide era mezcla de hombre y toro, con piel naranja, con algunos anillos amarillos en los hombros, pies que terminaban en cascos, con anillos amarillos sobre estos, un amplio pecho, teniendo incluso abdominales, fuertes brazos que terminaban en manos de tres dedos y un pulgar, largos cuernos cafés, ojos negros con brillo, y su indumentaria constaba en un taparrabos café y un aro de oro en la nariz. La Forma Guerrera resultante dio un resoplido, sacando humo por la nariz.

-Wow-dijo Aelita sorprendida.

-Genial-secundó Jeremie.

-Esperen, ¿eso es lo que sale cuando Hiroki se transforma en su Forma Guerrera?-preguntó Odd, aún sin creer que esa masa de músculos era su escúalido amigo.

-Wow, de esto es de lo que hablaba-dijo Hiroki emocionado, con una voz que sonaba más a la de un adulto que a la de un niño(N/a: algo asi como la de Victor Ugarte).

-Me lleva, ¿ahora son cuatro?-preguntó la Forma Guerrera misteriosa con su voz aguda sonando incrédula de su situación.

-Creo que la cosa se complicó para ti-dijo Ulrich, mientras él y los otros tres se lanzaban al combate.

La Forma Guerrera-perico intentó escapar, pero ante la velocidad de Yumi y Artemisa, además de la fuerza de Ulrich y Hiroki, le era imposible encontrar refugio. Intentó lanzar su ataque sónico, pero para su desgracia a Hiroki le bastó darle un puñetazo en el pico para doblárselo y dejárselo completamente inutil.

-Creo que nos toca a nosotros intentar algo-declaró Ulrich-Aullido de Fuego-.

-Tornado Tempestal-.

-Garras Valientes-.

Los tres ataques golpearon de lleno al hombre-perico, mandándolo a volar, mientras Hiroki se alistaba para lanzar su ataque.

-Golpe de Cuernos-dijo el minotauro, corriendo hacia el hombre-perico, mientras sus cuernos empezaban a brillar y a alargarse.

Los largos cuernos de toro impactaron contra el pecho del pajarraco, impactándolo contra la pared, levantando una nube de humo. Cuando el polvo se levanto, vieron desmayados a un chico pelirrojo y a un brije perico, con los mismos colores que la bestia.

-¿Quiénes son?-preguntó Aelita preocupada.

Antes de poderse acercar, una luz bañó al par, mientras empezaban a levitar, y ser jalados hacia un portal que despedía una luz morada. Una vez fuera de peligro, las cuatro Formas Guerreras se vieron envueltas en humo, y cuando éste se disipó ya se habían dividido, mientras las otras tres parejas de humanos y brijes se unían.

-Eso fue intenso-dijo Hiroki emocionado, mientras chocaba mano con pezuña con Bull.

-Pero, ¿quién era ese chico?-preguntó Ulrich intrigado.

-Pues sea quien sea, seguro tiene que ver con la niña que vimos en China, y el chico que nos venció en Grecia-dedujó Jeremie.

-¿Tu crees, Jeremie?-pregunta Saru. Jeremie en respuesta sólo se encogió de hombros.

-Chicos, no saben el gusto que me da verlos-dijo la voz de Poseidón, mientras el Consejero de Europa Occidental se materializaba en el aire.

-Poseidón, nos da gusto verte-dijo Aelita aliviada-me temo que aún no hallamos la pieza del Códice-agregó apenada.

-¿Y si el chico pelirrojo se la llevó?-preguntó Odd preocupado.

-No, no se la llevó-declaró Poseidón-¿verdad, Artemisa?-preguntó a la síbila.

La chica en respuesta se sacó su medallón de Diana Cazadora, la cual empezó a brillar, antes de volverse una gema color azul, que le entregó a Hiroki, con una sonrisa.

-Es todo tuyo, chaparrito-dijo la síbila. El japonés sonrió feliz, seguido de Bull, Odd y Aelita.

-Creo que es hora de seguir-anunció Poseidón, mientras el Códice Brije hacía su aparición.

Las manos de piedra tomaron a los chicos, antes de elevarse por los aires. Al bajar la vista, vieron a Artemisa y a Kiara despedirse. Fue cuando Jeremie recordó algo importante.

-Poseidón, ¿hacia dónde debemos ir?-preguntó el de lentes al Consejero. El hombre-pez se llevó la mano a la cabeza.

-Oh, si, casi lo olvido-dijo por lo bajo-deben ir a Norteamérica, la fecha es el año 980 después de Cristo-les gritó a los chicos.

Jeremie, tras haber oído al Consejero de Europa Occidental, marcó el lugar y fecha en el Códice, el cual una vez marcado el rumbo llevó a los chicos hacia su siguiente aventura…

Continuará…

Ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo, ya los chicos tienen dos piezas del Códice a su favor, pero esto apenas va a la mitad.. Dején criticas, sugerencias, lo que sea es bienvenido.

superherolena02: muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste

ikaros-san: pues una leccion aprendida, nunca hagan enojar al chico lince

Morcergo: pues no se si Oliver pueda salir de nuevo

anonimo: concuerdo con lo de William, y también sobre que los chicos deben irse poniendo las pilas, sobre lo de cómo supieron a dónde ir, es porque Chu Jung se los dijo, así como lo hizo Atenea, sobre mis otros fics, los continuare cuando tenga inspiración para continuarlos, y sobre Llamado de la Jungla, no habrá continuación. Espero comprendas

KmiKumicu: tranquila, esos dos estan juntos pronto, y sobre William, tienes razón, más vale no hacerlo enojar.

Esteban Phantomhive: me alegra que te guste mi fic, y respecto a tus preguntas:

El Códice Brije es básicamente el lugar donde el Consejo Brije escondió el secreto de la Sincronía, y que fue dividido en varias piezas, que es lo que buscan los chicos.

Los Brijes son seres mágicos con los que los humanos vivieron en armonía, convivencia conocida como la Alianza, que se vio rota cuando los humanos dejaron de creer en la magia. Los chicos luchan para reestablecerla.

picahuesos: aquí tienes el nuevo capitulo, ojala te guste.

rickastro: pues aquí tienes el nuevo cap, ojala te guste

Emipuchuchua: aquí tienes la continuacion, espero que te guste, y si no es mucha molestia, checa mis otros fics y dame tu opinión.


	7. Brijes Navajo

Disclaimers: Ni Code Lyoko ni Brijes me pertenecen, uno pertenece a Moonscoop y el otro a Santo Domingo Animación, solo uso los personajes del primero y los terminos del segundo para este fic, que es de un fan para los fans sin ninguna paga.

Code: Brijes

Capítulo 6: Brijes Navajo

**Mansión de Coco, París, Época Actual**

Coco, junto a Alex y compañía esperaban el regreso de Nicolas, esperando que él también volviera con una de las piezas del Códice. De pronto, el Portal de la Oscuridad se abrió, y se éste surgieron Nicolas y Plumas, los dos desorientados y confundidos.

-¿Anotaron las placas?-preguntó Nicolas.

-¿Estoy en el Infierno? ¿Eres tú, Satanás? Aún me debes una-declaró el perico.

-Veo que no recuperaron la pieza del Códice-dijo Medea, entrecerrando los ojos con enojo. Nicolas y Plumas de inmediato se pusieron nerviosos.

-Es una historia graciosa, señora Medea-dijo Nicolas, intentando excusarse. Coco y Medea en respuesta entrecerraron los ojos con furia.

Cuando era obvio que el ruso y el perico estaban en serios problemas, el Umbra Cameo se activó, marcando la activación de la siguiente pieza del Códice, y para Nicolas y Plumas su salvación. La "mujer" en el camafeo se convulcionó.

-_Ahora que los Elegidos del Códice tienen dos piezas de éste, tenemos que apresurarnos, nuestro siguiente paso es Norteamérica_-anunció entre convulsiones. Coco se puso a meditar.

-Irán ustedes dos-dijo la mujer, mirando a Herb y a Tóxina.

El de lentes tomó a su sapo, y cuando el Umbra Cameo abrió el portal, los haces de humo verde y morado los tomó a los dos y los llevó a través del portal, llevándolos a su siguiente misión.

-Más le vale a ese tonto no perder la pieza del Códice, dos perdidas ya es inaceptable-dijo Medea en voz baja.

-¿Por qué? ¿qué tiene que esos chicos obtengan las piezas del Códice?-preguntó Alex.

Coco y Medea se miraron una a la otra, mientras pensaban rápido una explicación a por qué los otros chicos no podían conseguir el Códice primero.

-Sin esas piezas, ustedes no podrían reclamar su derecho a gobernar, y por eso son de suma importancia-explicó Coco con una sonrisa de medio lado, mientras Medea admiraba la facilidad con que la mujer les mentía.

Los chicos aceptaron la explicación de la mujer, aunque aún así sentían que había algo que la magnate les ocultaba. Había tardado demasiado en darles un motivo…

**Norteamérica, año 980 Después de Cristo**

En una aldea navajo, humanos, brijes y Formas Guerreras paseaban por esta, algunos realizando sus tareas de siempre. Un poco alejado de la aldea, los discos giroscópicos del Códice hicieron su aparición, y de éstos salieron los chicos, ya vestidos para la nueva época en que estaban:

Ulrich usaba un taparrabo de piel roja, una banda roja en la frente, botas rojas ceñidas con cuerdas cafés, algunos mechones de cabello trenzados con plumas con la punta roja, y un tatuaje tribal con la imagen de un lobo en el pectoral derecho, además de marcas de pintura roja en las mejillas.

Yumi tenía una vestido de gamuza negra, zapatillas negras, y un tatuaje negro en el brazo derecho, ademas de una gargantilla en la garganta (N/a: tipo ropa de Pocahontas).

Odd usaba un conjunto parecido al de Ulrich, solo que en morado, tanto la ropa como las marcas en las mejillas, además de que su cabello, también con algunos mechones trenzados con plumas con punta morada, estaba con su viejo peinado de cuando llegó a l Kadic, y el tatuaje tribal era el de un gato mirando al cielo.

Aelita traía un atuendo identico al de Yumi, solo que era en blanco con bordes crema, y al igual que los chicos traía una banda en la frente.

Hiroki usaba un atuendo identico a sus amigos, solo que en colores naranjas, y el tatuaje, que se asemejaba a la cara de un toro, abarcaba todo el pecho del japonés.

Jeremie usaba un conjunto parecido a sus amigos, solo que era de color azul, él no llevaba plumas en el cabello, y el tatuaje, en su hombro derecho, lucía como un mono. Además, a diferencia de sus amigos, el aún usaba sus mocasines.

-Me encanta este traje-dijo Hiroki emocionado.

-¿Te encanta andar medio desnudo?-preguntó Jeremie, enarcando una ceja.

-Claro, para presumir mis músculos-dijo el japonés con prepotencia, mientras hacía una pose de físico culturista.

-¿Tus músculos? ¿Cuáles?-dijo Yumi burlona, haciendo reír a los demás para pena del menor.

-Ya, gente, tenemos una pieza que recuperar-dijo Lupin, callando las risas de los humanos antes de ponerse en marcha, humanos y brijes.

Las seis parejas de humanos y brijes caminaron hasta la aldea, donde vieron sorprendidos a varias personas, varias parejas de humanos y brijes, algunas combinadas en sus Formas Guerreras, caminando en paz por la aldea.

-¿Esta es otra época en que los humanos aún creían en los brijes?-preguntó Aelita emocionada.

-Bueno, si recuerdas el relato del Consejo, América fue el último de los continentes en perder contacto con los brijes, así que es normal que en esta época aún abunden las parejas de humanos y brijes-replicó Odd.

-Eso hace aún más triste el saber que esto algún día terminará-dijo Ulrich con pesar.

-En 500 años más o menos-secundó Jeremie, haciendo que todos lo vieran-los europeos llegarón a América en 1492, y eso les debió permitir a los Oscuros intentar robar el Secreto de la Sincronía de los americanos-agregó.

-Jeremie, como que tu comentario no ayuda-dijo Saru con molestia, a lo que el rubio solo se encogió de hombros apenado.

-Oigan-oyeron una voz que les hablaba, y al girar al origen de la voz, vieron a un chico delgado de piel morena, con pelo negro con reflejos azules y ojos azules. Vestía un atuendo identico al de Ulrich, solo que era color café, las puntas de las plumas y la banda eran azules, y el tatuaje parecía representar un jaguar, animal cuya forma tenía su brije-¿son nuevos? Nunca los había visto por la aldea-declaró el chico, viendo a los Elegidos con algo de extrañeza.

-Eh, sí, sí somos-dijo Odd algo nervioso. El chico en respuesta solo sonrió.

-Entiendo, yo soy Isis, y éste es mi compañero Balam-se presentó el ojiazul, presentando también a su brije.

-Hola-dijo el jaguar con una sonrisa.

-¿Y ustedes quienes son?-preguntó Isis con una sonrisa, mirando interesado a los chicos, sobre todo a Odd, quien se sonrojó por cómo lo miraba el mayor, para enfado de Ulrich.

-Hola-contestó el rubio apenado, sonriendo tontamente-yo soy Odd, y esta es Luna-agregó, mientras la gata saltaba a sus brazos.

-Yo soy Ulrich, y el mi compañero Lupin-dijo Ulrich, poniéndose entre el rubio y el pelinegro, mientras Lupin gruñía al humano en sentido de empatía a su humano.

-Yo soy Yumi, y mi amiga Vidia-continuó la japonesa, con su cisne.

-Nosotros somos Jeremie y Saru-continuó el francés.

-Para aclarar, yo soy Saru, el de lentes es Jeremie-agregó el simio.

-Mi nombre es Hiroki-se presentó el japonés.

-Y yo su brije, Bull-secundó el torito (N/a: ningún comentario xfavor).

-Y yo soy Aelita, y ella es mi brije Ari-terminó la pelirrosa, presentándose a sí misma y a su brije.

-Y, ¿de dónde vienen?-preguntó el pelinegro.

-Venimos de muy lejos a cumplir una misión muy importante-explicó Ulrich con algo de altanería, buscando hacer sentir menos al chico navajo.

-¿Una misión?-preguntó Isis con curiosidad.

-Buscamos un artefacto considerado muy poderoso y antiguo-especificó Jeremie. El pelinegro meditó eso.

-Lo único que me viene a la mente con esa descripción es el Gran Tótem-explicó el pelinegro, antes de darle la espalda a los Elegidos-síganme, los guiaré a el-agregó, antes de ponerse en marcha, seguido de Balam.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí, y de inmediato Odd y Luna se dispusieron a seguir a Isis, seguidos de Ulrich y los demás, junto con sus respectivos brijes.

Caminaron por la mitad de la aldea, esquivando a las personas y Formas Guerreras, hasta llegar al centro de la aldea. Ahí, los chicos vieron un enorme tótem tribal, conformado con seis figuras animales: un oso, una serpiente, un pez, un gato, una lechuza y un halcón. Lo que más impresionó a los chicos, era que cada animal estaba pintado de un color distinto, rojo el oso, naranja la serpiente, verde el pez, morado el gato, blanca la lechuza y amarillo el halcón. Aelita fue la primera en interpretar el tótem.

-Son el Consejo Brije-dijo al final, sorprendida-El oso representa a Wachabe, la serpiente a Quetzalcoatl, el pez a Poseidón, el gato a Chu Jung, la lechuza a Atenea, y el halcón es Ra-agregó. Los demás, al oír a la perlirrosa, se dieron cuenta de que tenía razón.

-Eres muy perspicaz, Aelita, nosotros lo hicimos para honrar a los miembros del Consejo Brije, una forma de agradecer sus esfuerzos por conservar intacta la Alianza-explicó Isis a sus amigos.

Los chicos miraron a Isis, y seguido se vieron unos a otros con culpa, al saber que en un par de siglos, los esfuerzos del Consejo se verían inútiles, pues al final se verían obligados a esconder el Secreto de la Sincronía.

**Portal de la Oscuridad, Zona Fuera del Tiempo**

Justo mientras los chicos iban junto con Isis y Balam a ver el Gran Tótem, Herb y Toxina volaban a través del túnel de tiempo, mientras meditaban lo que haría.

-Debemos darnos prisa, Toxina, si perdemos esta pieza del Códice…-empezó a decir Herb, pero el miedo lo detuvo.

-Coco y Medea nos harán papilla-dijo el sapo asustado.

Ambos, humano y brije se miraron, y apresuraron el paso, poco dispuestos a fracasar, más sabiendo que sus pellejos estaban en juego…

**Norteamérica, año 980 Después de Cristo**

Los chicos veían impresionados el gran monumento, ninguno notó la descarga de energía verde que apareció en un rincón de la aldea, de la cual surgieron el chico y su sapo, quienes rápidamente empezaron a brillar, se levantó una nube de humo y de esta surgió una nueva Forma Guerrera Oscura.

Esta era una combinación entre hombre y sapo, de piel verde moco con manchas amarillas, ojos amarillos, y una gran boca amarilla, chaparro, panzón, y de brazos flacos.

-Muy bien, quiero el fragmento del Códice, y nadie saldra herido-dijo el hombre sapo, con una voz que sonaba a que había respirado aire comprimido (N/a: no pregunten como sé cómo suena una voz asi).

-Vaya, con esta ya son cuatro Formas Guerreras que la Oscuridad manda-dijo Yumi seria. Isis giró el cuello para ver a los chios

-Quedense aquí, Balam y yo nos encargaremos-dijo el navajo, antes de correr junto a su brije jaguar.

Ambos empezaron a brillar, se levantó una nube de humo morado, y de esta surgió una Isis en su Forma Guerrera: mezcla entre humano y jaguar, tenía pelaje moradu oscuro con manchas negras, garras y colmillos filosos, y brillantes ojos amarillos era esbelto con algunos músculos, vestido con un taparrabo, y algunos mechones de pelo en su frente trenzados con plumas.

Isis, ya en Forma Guerrera, se lanzó contra el sapo, seguido de otras Formas Guerreras de la aldea, combinaciones de hombres y mujeres con tigres, osos, serpientes, gatos monteces, búfalos y toda una colección de animales. El hombre sapo, al ver la colección de hombres bestia que se acercaban a él sólo sonrió de lado.

-Bombardeo venenoso-anunció la criatura sapo, antes de lanzar su ataque: el estómago del sapo se hinchó, y lo que tuviera en el éste empezó a subir por su garganta, llegó a la boca, y al abrir la boca, de esta salió un sinfín de bombas de un materia pegajoso y de un luminoso color morado.

Las Formas Guerreras que fueron alcanzadas por las bombas de veneno, quedaron dañadas de tal forma que eran forzadas a regresar a la normalidad. Sólo Isis, junto con otros pocos, alcanzaron a esquivar el ataque venenoso.

-Choque Tribal-anunció el hombre jaguar.

En un suspiro, Isis lanzó su ataque: generó algo de energía en su zarpa derecha, y al clavarla con fuerza en el suelo, una ola de energía morada salió disparada hacía el sapo, quien apenas logró esquivar el ataque del jaguar. Al Choque Tribal de Isis le siguieron los ataques de otras Formas Guerreras, que el sapo igual logró esquivar, antes de encarar a los guerreros que habían escapado la primera vez.

-Bombardero Venenoso-exclamó, y otra ráfaga de toxinas se disparó contra las Formas GUerreras, derribándolos y regresando a la mayoria a sus formas separadas.

Los chicos veían el combate desarrollarse preocupados, pues era evidentee que la Forma Guerrera Oscuro tenía una ventaja de agilidad y facilidad de fuego. Ulrich y los Ishiyama se miraron entre sí, asintieron y corrieron a la acción (N/a: de nuevo nombre de banda XD).

-¡SINCRONÍA!-gritaron los tres jovenes, mientras cada uno con su respectivo brije se sincronizaba en su Forma Guerrera.

Hiroki embistió al hombre sapo, quien esquivo su embate de un salto; Yumi intentó atacarlo con su Tornado Tempestal, pero el éste sólo infló su saco vocal, que sirvió como bolsa de aire pues el torbellino rebotó en él; Ulrich, como ultimo intento, trató de alcanzarlo con su garra, pero el sapo atrapó su muñeca con su lengua, y al aterrizar la usó como palanca para propulsar al hombre lobo contra una de las chozas. Los demás vieron preocupados la pelea.

-Los chicos estan en problemas-dijo Aaelita preocupada.

-Es que ese sapo es muy rápido-secundó Ari.

-Necesitamos a alguien igual de rápido-dijo Odd decidido, mirando a Luna, quien al comprender a su humano sonrió.

-Creo que éste es un trabajo para…-empezó a decir, cuando Saru la interrumpió.

-Jeremie y yo-dijo el mono decidido, sorprendiendo a todos, Jeremie incluído.

-Saru, ¿enloqueciste?-preguntó el rubio de lentes preocupado.

-Sé que podemos Jeremie, yo creo en ti-dijo el mono decido. Jeremie miró a su brije, luego a sus amigos combatiendo, y frunció el ceño.

-Hagámoslo-declaró el rubio, antes de bajar a Saru en el piso, y correr hacia la pelea, seguido del mono. Ambos empezaron a brillar-Sincronía-anunció Jeremie, mientras una nube de humo azul se levantaba, y el ser resultante saltó, aterrizando a un par de metros del humo.

La nueva Forma Guerrera era una mezcla entre hombre y mono, de figura alta y esbelta, de piel azul, de gruesas manos y antebrazos, dos mechones de pelo lila, ojos negros con brillo, usando arracadas de hierro en la oreja izquierda, además de lentes de sol negros de diseño afilado (N/a: como los del squirtle de ash). El simio aulló con emoción y fuerza, mientras se golpeaba el pecho con ambas manos.

-¡De esto es de lo que hablaba el gran chango!-gritó emocionado. Todos, al ver el comportamiento de Jeremie en su Forma Guerrera, quedaron extrañados.

-¿Qué tiene Jeremie?-preguntó Odd extrañado.

-Creo que su Forma Guerrera tiene más personalidad de Saru que de Jeremie-dedujo Luna.

-Oye, Simio, ¿te importaría venir a ayudarnos?-preguntó Hiroki, mientras el, Yumi y Ulrich seguían combatiendo al sapo.

Sin esperar una segunda petición, el hombre simio saltó a la acción. El sapo, además de pelear contra el lobo, la cisne y el toro, se las arregló para atacar al mono con su lengua, pero para su desgracia, el mono azul era demasiado rápido para su lengua. En un intento, preparó su ataque.

-Bombardero Venenoso-lanzó el hombre sapo, lanzando sus bombas de veneno contra Jeremie, pero éste saltó alto y esquivó el ataque.

-Fuerza de Palma-anunció Jeremie, antes de lanzar su ataque: abrió su mano derecha, com los dedos completamente extendidos y juntos, una esfera de energía se formó en su palma, se extendió por su mano, y con la mano luminosa golpeó al sapo de lleno, catapultándolo varios metros.

Mientras volaba, el sapo fue envuelto en una nube de humo negro, de la cual surgieron un chico pelinegro con lentes y un brije con forma de sapo, que rápidamente fueron absorbidos por un Portal de la Oscuridad.

Una vez terminada la pelea, las cuatro Formas Guerreras fueron envueltas por nubes de humo, de las cuales surgieron las cuatro parejas de humanos y brijes, que mantenían la mirada en el punto donde el chico y el sapo habían desaparecido. Rápidamente, el italiano y la inglesa se les unieron a sus amigos, al igual que se les unió Isis, ya en su forma humana.

-Vaya, Jeremie, me sorprendiste por cómo peleaste-declaró el chico navajo con una sonrisa. Jeremie sólo se ruborizó.

-La verdad ni yo me esperaba que pudiera armar tanto escandalo-dijo el rubio avergonzado.

En eso, una forma espectral empezó a formarse, y de esta surgió Wachabe en su forma corporea. El Consejal de América miró a los chicos, y suspiró orgulloso.

-Niños, no saben el gusto que me da encontrarlos, y ver que superaron la prueba-dijo el hombre oso orgulloso.

-Pero aún no encontramos la Pieza del Códice-replicó Aelita.

-De hecho-contestó Wachabe, antes de extender una garra hacia el Gran Tótem-Ulrich, haz lo mismo que yo-pidió al alemán, quien tras asentir con la cabeza imitó el gesto del Consejal.

La boca del oso empezó a brillar, y una gema color rojo surgíó de esta, volando hacia Ulrich, dejándolo tomarla con la mano.

-Y con esta ya son tres, y los malos tienen una, nos falta una por recuperar-dijo Hiroki emocionado.

Apareció el Códice, y las manos de piedra recogieron a los chicos. Mientras se elevaban, vieron a Isis y Balam despedirse de ellos, ambos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Wachabe, ¿a dónde debemos ir ahora?-preguntó Yumi.

-Deben ir a Egipto, el tiempo apremia, el año es 1345 antes de Cristo-gritó desde abajo el Consejal de América.

-Muy bien, creo que lo tengo-dijo Ulrich, manipulando el teclado del Códice.

-No espera, Ulrich, pones la fecha mal, nos vas a…-intentó advertirle Odd, pero fue muy tarde, pues el viaje en el tiempo se inició, enviando a los Elegidos a su siguiente destino…

Continuará…

Ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo, ya los chicos tienen la mitad del Códice a su favor, pero aún faltan dos piezas por recuperar... Dején criticas, sugerencias, lo que sea es bienvenido.

superherolena02: jajaja me alegra que te guste tanto, ojala te guste el final

ikaros-san: aquí tienes la conti ke kerias

anonimo: de hecho, imagino que ella intuyó que eran los Elegidos, y sobre William, ahora que empiezan a sospechar de Coco, su deseo de proteger a Milly aunmentara

KmiKumicu: como puedes ver, hay fanatismo por el yaoi desde epocas antiguas XD… ya enserio hablando de William y compañía, tardaran un poco en comprender que Medea y Coco no quieren lo que les ofrecen, y ya veras lo que pasara al final

Raidor: ojala te guste el final de esto, de momento, espero ke t guste el nuevo cap

Guest: aquí esta el nuevo cap


End file.
